The master of death (RWBY fanfiction)
by SoulEater26
Summary: What if a teenage boy whose has unknown powers no one never heards of came out from a portal and meets the world of Remnant? In this story follows a lonesome boy named, Jordan, and his life will turn upside down once he gets there. (Rate M for any violience/sexual/high bad words that I put on here. And the song in the introduction is not mine.)
1. Introduction of the main character

[They say we are what we are  
But we don't have to be  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way  
I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams]

I walked around the street, heading toward my destination. I went in to a abadon movie theater. It was locked, but I can get it open. In an instantm I kicked down the door hard. I went in an looked aroundm seeing dust, rats, cockroaches, etc. I headed inside and look around, going to do my one mission, killing the demons in this area.

[(oh...) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass. (glass, glass)  
(oh...) I'll try to picture me without you but I can't]

I already seen a couple of demons surrounding me as I got to the center. My hood was already down and not showing my face. I already see one demon jumping towards me, but as soon it got close to me, I sliced it.

['Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long  
We could be immortals, immortals, immortals, immortals  
(Immortals)]

The weapon in my hand was a sword, but not any sword, something it'll never be told. Now I see the demons now going to attack and I got ready. I jumped high in the air and aim my sword high and swung down. The first demon got sliced, and then I kicked another demon in the face and slices it. I already see another attack, but I dodge it and slices its head off. This is a pattern I did to every demon, attack, attack, dodge, kick then slice. The usual attack never been better.

[Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday  
I'm still comparing your past to my future  
It might be your wound, but they're my sutures]

I see all the demons are down and dead. All but one was still standing... a big one that is. It roars loudly when it saw its team down and gone. I got in postion and wait for the attack.

[(oh...) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass. (glass, glass)  
(oh...) I'll try to picture me without you but I can't]

It charges at me and then I waited and waited and as it charges, I spread my wings and dodges it charge.

['Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long  
We could be immortals, immortals]

I flew high then slashes at fatass, but he blocked it and hits me. I flew, but stop myself from being hurt and attacks him. *clang* *slash* *pow*

I gotten hit and flew to the wall. My whole body numbed a little as blood came out of my mouth.

[And if we meet forever now  
Pull the blackout curtains down]

Fatass laugh at me and called me weak and pathetic, but I showed a smirk and laughed also. Fatass was confused then got angry and charges at me...

Big mistake...

[We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
We could be immortals, immortals, immortals, immortals]

I got up and then point my finger at him and all of a sudden, summoned swords came behind me at charges towards it and slices its body parts. It roared loudly as I charged my blade and in an instants, my blade stabbed him straight in the chest area. I saw its eyes rolled back and I knew it was dead. I pulled the sword out as the demon turns to ashes. I dust off my clothings at headed back outside. I walked away from the scene when the cops came. I looked at the cops when I heard the words...

"The master of Death strikes again..."


	2. Main character's Info

Name: Jordan Rullan

Age: 16

Apperance: Jordan appears to be a teenage, brown-eyed boy dressed in a red shirt, black jacket, black pants, black fingerless gloves, Black, white and red sneakers, and a Amulet that is always around his neck. His hair is even black with the tips of his hair red

Race: World Eater (Look at Bio)

Bio: Jordan used to be the good one that will do the right thing, but that all end when these raiders kill his family and then kidnap Jordans. Day in and day out, he'll be torture by them. Jordan release all his anger when his true powers came out and murdered all of the raiders. After it was done, he realizes that most of the field he was in was complety destroyed. His anger turned into fear, knowing that if someone touches him, they might die. For a couple of weeks he'll hide in the shadow, until one traveling Cleric name, mileena, help Jordan out by sealing most of his powers within an amulet. Jordan now knows what to do when he wanted to release his true power when he needs it or some of it. Jordan vows to only uses this power when he needs it to kill off the evil.

Personality: Jordan is not head hotted, but not cold either. He sometime act a bit childish, but is mature. He is quite intelligent and easily knows his opponent's movement. But, he does get dark easily. Once you tick him off, he might hurt his opponents. Lasty, he devlops of habit of eating quickly and sometimes weirdly.

Likes: Math, Reading, music, Video games, Anime, Basketball, Baseball, The weapons he uses 

Dislike: Science, P.E, Bad Books, Being Lied to, Bad Puns, Teachers, Demons, Angels, Reapers 

Weapon: His weapon is Farlon, a sword with these runes on the blade, but it has the power to cut off the dark powers and release the summoned swords and will head to the victim. But, he always carry a double-magnum with him for his sakes in battle.

Special Skill (Semblance): His power is different than no other semblance. Once he converts his powers, his eyes will change into red and he'll spread out demon-like wings. He can convert this dark power within his finger tips and let it out. Without his weapons, he can always convert a new weapon. His main summoned weapon is a scythe.

Weaknesses: Despite being the World Eater/Master of Death, he is fears of three things: Lighting/thunder, Flashbacks and Himself. In his childhood days, he has **Astraphobia**, the fear of lighting and thunder, and he will tremble, cry, and a rapid heartbeat. For his Flashback, it was total hell for him. One word from his flashback, he'll lose it. Lastly, he fears himself, because many reasons: Commited Murder, how much anger he grew, the powers within him, and lastly, he hates only the days that were worse for him. What will make worse, yet useful sometime, is that once his Amulet is removed from his neck, his world eater form will show.


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Portal

A/n: In this chapter, this is the 'in the middle Forever Fall episode'. Please don't judge on this. -

In this chapter, mostly this is in Jordan's Pov-

I was at my house fixing some machine I found somewhere. It cost me only Forty bucks for this broken machine and at least I know how to fix my things. "Finally," I said as I finish what I made a machine. I took a sip of my soda and thought. 'Man... It's been three month since I found this dimensional machine and reapair it. I think I should try it out before I leave this world.' I looked at the time and then all of the sudden, I heard a big THUMP from upstairs.

I grabbed Farlon and my gun and heads upstairs. I follow the noise upstairs and the noise was coming from my room. I take no hesitation and kicked down my door and point my gun only to meet a portal in front of me. 'Uh... ok...,' I thought to myself and examine it.

It was neon color inside of it. I wonder what is on the other side. Without thinking much, I hurried and packed my stuff in a large back pack. It was toothbrush, toothpase, three pairs of my matching outfit, my gun and sword, a couple of food, a watch, twin knives, and a taser. I looked around my room once more and took a deep breath. 'It's just like a door that opens to a new world,' I thought and jumped inside. I looked around the portal as it was streaming with neon colors all around me. I was happy that I were heading to another world, but sad at the same time cause of... Well, I don't know how to get back to my world.

I thought of these questions for quite a while, and soon ended when I see trees at the end of portal. I waited for a bit to get out of the portal, but then I realize something, I was falling from the sky. "Wow... that's bull," I said as I was falling down and the portal closing. I didn't care and removed my backpack and hold it tight. I hold on to my Amulet and grip on it tight and closes my eyes.

I felt something touch my back of the shirt and open my eyes again to see I was safe and was 7 meters from the actual ground. I looked behind me and see a branch on me. I sighed and thought, 'At least I know how to chop this off...' I still wield Farlon and then raise my sword in the air and swung it at the branch off. It was successful and then I fall again and landed on the ground, but not safely though since I'm now laying on the ground. I groaned a little and laid there. I got up and dust off clothing and check my stuff. Then, I hear a crunch noise and look behind me only to be face to face with a large, dark, bear-like creatures with somewhat a mask on its face. "Well," I said, "Aren't you a big black bear... you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine." It lunges at me and I dodge it and Runs away from it. It charging at me and I kept on running faster than the Bear can charge at me. But then... "Let's see how much of a man you really are," I heard a voice and I stop and looked around to see these four idiots bullying on a young blonde.

I look at the bear and then jumped to a branch as it passes me. I watch the scene and at the right time, a low growl is heard, and a surprised the four bullies turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge bear. It leaps forward and stands over the terrified people, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap one of the guys's breastplate that has a sap on. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee.

"That's a big Ursa," one of them said as they run. The leader of the group tried to run, but the bear lept over and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away. I watch as the Bear leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by the blonde's shield. He struggles to defend a stunned brunnet from its attempts to lean on him, but I did not want to see this. I must help. I lept from the tree, then low kick the bear's leg, as it falls, I grab it by its arm and throw across the field, screaming as I throw the bear to a tree. Both of them were stunned by my actions. "You, blonde," I said to the blonde, taking out Farlon, "let's tag team on this Mr. Fatbear." The blonde nodded as he gets his weapon ready and gets in position as the bear, or the Ursa as one of them called it, and roars and charges at me and blonde (Not noticing three females were watching the scene). "Let do this, Iku ze," I yelled as we both charge at the bear and dodges its attack as the blonde blocks it and we both slashes at its stomach.

It about to attack on blonde, but he rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. That was the time I pushed him out of the way and blocks it, but it took me in mid-air and hit a tree.

I cough a little blood and look to see the Ursa knocks blonde behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at his shield. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him. I can't let him get killed by the thing. In a blink of an eye I charges at the Ursa, passing the blonde. That's the only time I unleash some of my powers The Ursa was surprised by my eyes glowing red and my wings spread. I pushes the attack away from the and in that instants, I swung my sword and slashes at the neck and slicing it off as its head came off. I looked beside me to see the blonde just did the same thing I did. "Wow," I said, panting a little and fetting back to my normal form, "That was awesome."

"Thanks," the blonde said to me, "I don't think I saw you around Beacon before. Can I ask your name please, "the Blonde asked. "Oh right. Names," I said, holding out my hand, "the name is, Jordan Rullan. Can I have yours?" "Well, the name's Jaune Arc," The blonde, or Jaune, said, shaking my hand, "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" I chuckled at that part. "Do they," I asked. "Well," He said, "It's getting there." I nodded and looked at the idiot, who still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet. "Holy crap, Jaune," he said, and he looks at me, "You also did a very good job. Name's Cardin Winchester by the way." I looked at Jaune as he said this to the idiot, or Cardin as I heard, "Don't ever mess with my team - my **friends** \- ever again. Got it?"

Cardin looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin. As for me I went to grabbed my backpack and looked at Cardin. "You mind helping me finding your group," I asked as he comes back to reality. Cardin nodded and lead me the way to his group. I followed behind.

-Time skip-

"Where have you been, Mr. Winchester," a very angry middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face asked him. Cardin stuttered, but I helped him. "Let's just say that this one accidently spilled some jam or sap on his armor and a large fat bear attack him, his friends and Jaune." She looks at me and examines me. "Who are you, child," She asked me, calmly. I was about to say something until...

"His name is, Jordan Rullan," I heard Jaune said. And then, "He's the one that help Jaune fight off the Ursa Major, Goodwitch!" I looked behind me to see a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak, "it was amazing how this person, that has this block the Ursa's attack!" Goodwitch, or the lady, looked at me and then said to everyone, "We're heading back to Beacon now. And Jordan you are going to be with me." She says the last sentence for only me to hear. I nodded and so does everyone else.

-Another time skip/inside of some dark room with a light-

"I hope that you realize that your actions today will may or may not be taken lightly, sir," she said to me. "I know," I said, "But hear me out on this, I came out of portal and land safely and-" "Wait a minute," she stop me and said, "Did I hear this right? You came out of a portal?" I nodded and then she says, "That explains why I felt the energy from the sky. I notice the portal came from the sky, but didn't think you would be in it. I think most of the group I have on me was looking at the sky, too." My eyes were widen at that part. "So... I guess I'm not crazy," I said.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." Goodwitch said, "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." I nodded. She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug.

"So," the man in green started to talk, "I'm guessing that you are Jordan Rullan. the young boy with the red eyes and demon-like wings?" I nodded and then said, "That only happens when I wanted it to happen." Ozpin nodded and then asked while taking a sip from his drink, "Where did you learn to do this kind of trick?" I hesitated for a second. I can't tell the truth, but I can add bits of information. "Well," I started to explain, "The form I used... I was born with it. But, I'm not saying how it happens. My full form is a bit better, but it seals within an amulet" "Amulet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as Goodwitch does the same thing as The Green man.

I points at my Amulet. "This is the only thing that I always keep on me. When I convert my powers, I can go all in with it." I said, doing a little punches in the air. "So I've noticed," He said, placing his mug on the table, "And, what is an handsome boy such as yourself do when your at the other end of the portal?" "I'm a Hunter," I answered honestly, "I'm the one who fight supernaturals." "You slays monsters," He asked. "Yep," I said with a grin, "It's been like that since I can remember the time I wanted to fend off the unforgiveable. I did it 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught me to help others when in need, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" The green man and Goodwitch studied me for a bit and then the green man said, "Well, let me introduce myself. The name is Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon." I nodded at this and then he said, "Do you want to come to my school? We're going to need to help that we need." I chuckled a little and then said, "As long I get training, a good set of subjects and a room to myself, count me in." Ozpin look at Goodwitch and then back to me. "Ok then," Ozpin said, "Welcome to Beacon, but for the bed thing, we might add you with a group."

-Timeskip to night-

I sighed when going to the dorm that was I was heading to. I walked towards to my room, but surprise, surprise! My room was with the girls...WAIT WHAT?! I looked at my paper and looked who I was sleeping with. It says 'Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang'. I stared at them and they stared back. "So..." I said, "I guess you guys are my roommates..."

"Wow," the girl in red said, "I never expect you to be with us." "Well, you better deal with it... I guess," I said and looks at them, "Anyway, I guess you all heard of my name, so I want to know who's who." "Well, my name Ruby," the girl in red says, "And this is Weiss," pointing to the White hair one," Blake," pointing to the girl in black with a bow on her head," And my sister Yang," Pointing to the blonde one. "Hi there," I said with the wave, "nice to meet you all." "I guess you take the extra bed," Yang said, pointing to the bed that has books on it with another bed. I sweatdrop a little from just by looking at it.

"ok then," I said, heading to bathroom, "I'm going change and head to sleep." They nodded and started to go to bed. I change into my PJs, that I got from my backpack, quickly and brush my teeth. After I was done with that, I headed to the extra bed. I laid there and looks up at the ceiling. 'This going to be one hell of a day tomorrow,' I though, before closing my eyes and wait for the next day.


	4. Chapter 2: Anger

A/n: I going to be dumb and Change the storyline. Not like a different way, stays the same just Jordan is going to be in the way.

-3rd Pov-  
*Time skip to Friday*

Jordan was already used of Beacon already despite a few things. And, those things were:

1\. He doesn't have a uniform  
2\. He's 5'6  
3\. Hehas to hide his true power  
4\. He's 16

5\. He told Ozpin, before he start class, that he will show his dark features when someone is being bullied

Though he is used to everyone and the teachers that he seen. Anyway, it was lunch and Jordan was heading to lunch. He grabs his lunch and heads to an empty seat, but as he headed to his seat, he notice four guys picking on a girl with bunny ears... aka, Velvet. Jordan sighs a bit, noticing that Cardin was in that group, and took a deep breath. Jordan drops his tray of food on the table and head to Cardin. As soon he was there he swiftly kick Cardin's foot, grabs him and slams him against the table. Everyone, including Cardin's squad stops what they're and looks at Cardin and Jordan, noticing the dark look Jordan was giving him. "Ok. Here's the problem," Jordan said as his eyes changes into red, "I'm not letting you bully the girl. You should have learned lesson back at the forest, but I think that's not enough for you to stop being a fuckass. I know you're better than that. Stop it the nonsense now or I'll bring Hell's wrath on you. Got it, Nōtarin?" That made Cardin scared, but he doesn't show it and just nodded. Jordan pulls Cardin back. "Good. Now, move along." Cardin and his team left and Jordan looks at Velvet. "Are you ok," Jordan asked, looking at Velvet. "I-I'm ok," Velvet said, looking away, "Um… I never seen you before. Y-you're the new student here… right?" Jordan nods and holding out his hand, saying, "That's right. The name is Jordan Rullan. What's your name?" "V-velvet," she stuttered before shaking Jordan's hand. Jordan notice that she doesn't have any food. "Not hungry," He asked before hearing Velvet's stomach growled, "I'll take that as a yes." Jordan goes get his tray and heads back to Velvet, giving his food and taking his apple. "Here ya go. Enjoy lunch and I hope I see you again," He said with a wink before leaving, eating the apple. The only thing that Velvet can only say softly, "Thank you."

*timeskip to the next episode, "The stray"*  
-Jordan's Pov-

Today is a Friday and I hanging out with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang as we're walking through… um… I think it's called Vale if I got this right. "The Vytal Festival," Weiss said, raising her arms in amazement, "Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" "I don't think I've ever seen you smile that much Weiss. It's kind of weirding me out," Ruby said, frowning a bit. "How could you not smile," Weiss said, looking at ruby, A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be-" before she can say anything else, I join in this conversation, saying, "Dances, parades, and other special events. Am I correct?" Weiss looks and me and said, "You kind of missed one. There's a tournament. Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes to this event is simply breath taking." I head yang sigh and said as crossing her arms, "You really know how to take a good thing and make it boring." After a quick "Quiet you" from Weiss, they stop at the docks. "Remind me again why we're spending time out Friday after noon visiting the stupid Docks"

I took a whiff of my surroundings and drooled a bit. "I've heard students from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my Solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." "It sounds like you want to spy on them and get a upper hand in the tournament, Weiss," I said. "You can't prove that," She scoff as I turned my head to the right. I notice that a shattered window down the streets and a door of yellow caution tape. The team and I walks over to the detective in front, writing on his pad. "Hey officer," I asked, walking towards him more, "What just happened here?" "Robbery," he said, "Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning to a jungle." "So, is it mostly money," I asked. "No," the other cop said, "they only too the Dust, not the money." I was confused and listened on. "Yeah, just doesn't make a lack of sense," the detective said, "Who needs that much Dust?" "I don't know, an army," his partner asked.

"You thinking the White Fang?"

" Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

I thought of what does that mean and look at Weiss. Hmm! The White Fang," Weiss said, crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed, "What an awful bunch of degenerates!" "What's your problem," I asked. "My problem," Weiss said, "I simply don't care for the criminally insane." " The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths," Blake said, crossing her arms, getting serious, "They're a collection of misguided Faunus." " Misguided," Weiss said, showing a bit of her mood face, "They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the plan-!"

"Ok then," I interruptly yelled in front of the two as they look back at me, "That's very stupid. This is totally different from my world." "What do you mean by that," Weiss asked. I took a deep breath. "When I mean by that," I explain (Here comes History), "I mean there is a few similarly history. After hearing about this faunus war, this remind of the civil war and the civil rights movement. I would love to say more about this, but... That will be another time. Ok?" They all nodded. "Anyway," I continue, "My thoughts are they're _**very**_misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" "Hmm... Blake's got a point," Ruby said, "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum," Weiss explained as I notice _Blake's growing with anger, "_Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Yyep... Very different from my world. We all then hear a sailor yelling. We look to see a blonde boy with a monkey _running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him. He wrap his tail on a lamp post as eating a banana. Then we see that one of the policeman throw a stone at the blonde monkey that only made the blonde drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers. '_hm... Maybe I should...' I thought and then my body moves on its own and goes follows the blonde boy. I hear the girls trying to catch up to me. I move to the next corner only to bump into someone and trips. I only look up to see the blonde jump on the building and disappear. "Damn it..." I said, "he ran off..." "Uh... Jordan," I heard and look at Yang as _she points to something. _I look down to see a girl with short, rather curly orange hair that comes down to her chin, and she wears a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. I didn't react and just got up. "Sal-u-ta-tions," the orange haired girl said, smiling widely. "Um... Hello," Ruby said. "Are you ok," Yang asked. "I'm **wonderful**! Thank you for asking," the orange haired girl said, still on the floor. We all just look at each other and then look back at her. "Do you... Wanna get up," Yang ask. The orange haired girl thought a bit before saying, "Yes!" And then she gets up, "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi penny," Ruby said. "I'm ruby." "I'm weiss," Weiss said next. "Blake," Blake said. Then... ""Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" I saw _Blake hits Yang's side_ "Oh, I'm Yang." Now it's my turn. "Name's Jordan." ""It's a pleasure to meet you," Penny replied. "You just said that," both me and Weiss said. "So I did," penny said, still smiling. Ok I know not I'm creeped out, but something was a bit off. "Well," Weiss said before all of us turn to walk way, "sorry for running into you!" "Take care, friend," Ruby said. As soon we're far away Yang spoke up. ""She was..._weird_..." Weiss turned to the right. "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to," she said only to be surprise by Penny again... Who's in front of us. ""What did you call me," Penny asked, but we don't know who say who. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me," Yang apologize. ""No, not you." Penny said as _walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby,_ "**You!**" "_Me, Ruby said,_ "I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." "You called her friend," I said to Ruby, "Do you really mean it?" I can see that her teammates motion of denying penny. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" Her team comically faints as penny went overjoy and laughs. "Sen-sational'" she yells joyfully, "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Ok that last part got me creeped out a bit. "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me," Ruby asked Weiss. "No," Weiss said, "she seems _far_ more coordinated." ""So," Yang said, looking at Penny, "what are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament," Penny said. "Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament," Weiss ask to Penny. "I'm combat ready," Penny said, saluting as she said that. "Forgive me," Weiss said, "but you hardly look the part." "Says the one who is wearing a skirt," I said, looking at her outfit. "It's a combat skirt," Weiss said a bit angry. Then, Ruby went beside her with a quick "Yeah!" And giving her a low-five. Then o get a little realization. Penny might know where did monkey man go to. "Hey penny," I said to her in a calm tone, "If you're heading to the tournament, do you might know about our monkey boy?" "Yeah," Weiss joins in the conversation, "do you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?" "The who," Penny asked, confused. Weiss was holding_ up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question and said,_ "The filthy Faunus from the boat!" "Why do you keep saying that," I heard Blake yell at Weiss. Oh god this will not go well. "Huh," Weiss said as Blake walks over to Weiss angrily. "Stop calling him a rapscallion," Blakesaid angrily, "Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" "Oh, I'm sorry," Weiss talk back at Blake, "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Oh god... This is going to take a while...

*time skip to the dorms*

I can't believe it. They're still arguing and I'm about to yell. From afternoon to night, they're arguing won't stop. I kept a neutral expression all day as hearing music, but they keep on talking. I tried to stop it, but they told me to "keep out of this." As I hold my calm look, I kept watching them. "I don't understand _why_ this is causing such a problem," Weiss yelled at Blake with anger. "That _is_ the problem," Blake talk back at Weiss as Weiss gets up from her bed. "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil," Weiss said and then Blake gets up as well. "There's no such thing as pure evil," Blake yelled, "Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" I don't know how much I can hold onto. I know I can go dark when I get to the point of beating the shit out of someone, but if someone talks longer more than in hour, I will lose my mind. "People like _me," Weiss asked at Blake._

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss said _as they stare each other down in silence. Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly,_ "You want to know_why_ I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? *l_eaning against the window* _It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War, as in _actual bloodshed_. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby try to comfort Weiss "Weiss, I-" "No," Weiss yelled at Ruby as looking back at Blake, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" That's it... I snapped. "Well may-!" "WILL YOU TWO QUIT IT FOR FUCK SAKES," I yell so loud that everyone covered their ears. I stare dark... No... Angry at Weiss and Blake. "My god," I said angrily, "How long are you two going to be like that?! I don't give a fuck of who or what did they two! Just shut the hell up!" Weiss was pissed. "Hey list-!" "NO YOU LISTEN, ICE BITCH," I screamed at Weiss as my eyes turned red again, "Just because they're are faunus, doesn't fucking mean that they are fuck criminals! Not every Faunus is a total shit! Not every Fanus comes to the white fang and goes 'Oh look at me. I join the white fang and I will killed you' crap! Let it go!" Weiss was scared. I stare angrily at Blake this time. "And you," I continue, "Don't get easily offended by her damn rants! You can ignore her rants and let it go. If you admitting your a faunus, I'm cool with it! Ruby could be cool with it! Yang may be cool with!" I took a deep breath and let it out the anger inside me. Ruby, weiss, Blake and Yang were scared as I just look away. "Tch..." I said as I head towards the window and opens it, "I'm not going let my anger on you guys. I'm leaving and don't come chasing after me..." I jump out and land safely on the floor. I run outside and goes somewhere private. I stand near at a _statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular. I took a deep breath and slide down on the floor. I laid my head against my knees and cried. "_I did it again..." I told myself, "I shouldn't take out my anger on them. If it weren't those raiders..." I kept going on crying my heart out until I felt someone put a hand on me. I look up to see Blake. "I thought I told you to not chase me," I said as I scoots away from her. It was a silent for a few minutes until she spoke up.

"You're right," she said to me. I look up at her and then asked, "I'm right about what?" Blake _closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away as to my surprise, she reveal her Faunus ears. "I'm a faunus," she says softly. I stare at her for a few seconds before saying, "I knew you look better without the bow. No wonder why blonde monkey was looking at you and winking at you." "Indeed," another voice said as we look up to see the monkey boy. "Before all of us can talk," Monkey boy said, "let's go find a place that's not around here." For a moment, I had a feeling I can trust this guy..._

-3rd pov-

_Ruby, Weiss, and Yang walking through the empty streets of Vale. "They_ been gone all weekend," Ruby said sadly. "Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself," Weiss said, "But, I don't know about Jordan though... I'm still unsure about him and how he scared us... Mostly me..." "Weiss, come on, those are our teammates," Yang said. "I know," Weiss said, " We been a bit uneasy for Jorsan's first day here... But for blake... We all heard what she said!" "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't," Yang said, "Either way, Both of them are missing, and we need to find them!" "A member of the White Fang," said angrily, "Right underneath our noses!" "I just hope she's okay..." Ruby said sadly.

Meanwhile,Jordan, Blake and blonde monkey, or also known as Sun, are at cafe, sipping tea. "Alright..." Jordan says softly, "let's know more about you, Blake." Blake puts her tea down.

"So, you want to know more about me..."_She looks both at them intently..._

_-to be continue-_


	5. Chapter 3: War never changes & Show off

_A/n: I hope you guys like it so far. I'm just following of how the story goes and just adding a little bit of Jordan from here to there. See you in the next chapters_

_-3rd Pov-___

_Jordan was surprised that Blake talk in two days. During the two days, she was silent. Jordan, in those two days, was the only one talking to Sun. Jordan learns a lot from Sun's history of how he was born in Vacuo then move to Mistral. Anyway, as soon Blake speaks, Sun was the first to speak. "Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks," Sun said as _Blake gives Sun a firm look_, "Yeah, like _that_." Blake rolls her eyes before closing them and looking at Sun sadly. "Sun," She asked sadly, "Are you familiar with the White Fang?" "Of course," Sun said, "I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou- creeps that uses force to get whatever they want. Bunch off freaks if you ask me!" "That's sounds medieval to me," Jordan said, sipping on his tea. "Medieval," Sun said with a confused look. "You know. Like… a king who wants something and takes it from the poor or the non-popular high class," Jordan explains. Jordan looks at Blake, as she said, "I was once a member of the White Fang." Cues Sun promptly goes cross-eyed and choke on his drink, making him put down his drink. As for Jordan, he wasn't surprised, seeing how she can hide her identity. "Wait a minute," Sun said, "You were a member of the White Fang?!" Blake nodded. "That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could say I was born with it…" Jordan listens carefully on this. This White Fang interest him in just not of power, but with some other thing he should know of. Blake continued on. "_Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus ___was__ subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there."___

__"You were there___ in which part," Jordan asked__. Blake nodded and continued on. "I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear." Jordan made a little 'tch...' when he heard that. Sun and Blake look at Jordan. "Too much to hear," Sun asked.__ "Yes," Jordan said, sighing, "S__o much similar stuff, yet the White Fang are like the versions of my world. I see too many things I wish I can't see, but it happened. War… __war never__ changes. I guess that's why you left them, huh Blake?" Blake nodded her head as setting her teacup. "__I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow," she explained as _she wiggles her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate. "So," Sun said, "have you told your friends any of this, except for Jordan?" Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing. "Hey guys," Jordan said, "We should get out of here, because..." he points to see the Vale cops from earlier. Blake and Sun both agreed and they left quickly. As soon they are far away from the officers, they all walk down an alley.____

__"So, ___what's__ the plan," Sun asked. Jordan shrugs a bit and looks at Blake. "__I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before," Blake said, a bit worried. __"What if they __did,__" Sun said, __lowering his arms and pacing in front of Blake as he continues his theory,__ "I mean... the only way to prove that they __didn't__ do it, is to go to the place where they would most __likely__ go to if they __were__ to do it, and not find them there! Right?" "If we're going to find them, then where is this place going to take," Jordan asked, crossing his arms and looking at Sun. "Well," Sun started to explain. "While I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." "How huge," Blake ask to Sun. "__Huge," Sun said, "__Big Schnee Company freighter." "Alright then," Jordan said walking toward the other way, "it's settle. We'll see if the White Fang is behind this." "Where you going, Jordan," Blake asked. "To a gun store," Jordan said as taking out his double-barrel Magnum, "I'm going to buy ammo. see you at the rooftops, you two..."_

_*Timeskips to night*_

_-Jordan's pov-___

_'Finally a good set of some bullets,' I thought to myself as I carried two boxes of ammo. I was already heading towards the rooftops. "I better use my dark powers then... If I ever drop Farlon," I said to myself. "What do you mean dark powers?" I flinched a little, look back and aim my gun at whoever talks to me. It was Sun, holding apples. "Fucking hell, man," I said, putting my gun away, "Don't scare me like that. And the dark power, you'll see soon if Blake's buddies come." "Ok then," Sun said as holding out one of the apples in his arms, "I stole some food." I nodded and get the apple from Sun and took a bite off of it. Sun and I headed toward Blake, who is lying on her stomach as looking over the shipment of the containers. "Did we miss anything," I asked as sitting doawn beside her as Sun sits on the other side of Blake. "Not really," she said, "They've offloaded the crates from the boats. Now they're just sitting there." "Cool," Sun said as holding out an apple for Blake, "I stole food."_

_"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"_

_"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?"_

_Too soon. I see Blake deliver an angry glare at Sun. "Okay, too soon," Sun said as the wind blows around us. We all look up to see a Bullhead's searchlight flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a blackhooded individual with metallic fanged mask to come out of. "Oh no," I heard Blake said. "That's the white fang, huh," I ask. "Yep... that's them," Sun said as looking at Blake, "You really didn't think they were behind, did you?" "No," Blake said sadly, "I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." I saw her close her eyes in despair, only then hearing a new voice. "Hey! What's the hold up," the new voice yelled. I look over to see man with slanted __dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. __"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"___

_"This isn't right," Blake said. I already was at the edge of the rooftop, asking, "What's not right?" "The White Fang never work with a Human. Especially not like that." With a quick though, I jump off the rooftop, forgetting Farlon on the rooftops) and lands to the ground as Blake did the same thing with her weapon out. We both hide behind one of the containers, peeking around corner to see the bossy man berates a White Fang member holding a coil of rope. As soon they're not looking, I saw Blake heading toward the bossy guy and I follow behind her._

_I saw her get behind the boss person puts her blade at his throat. "Nobody move," She yelled as the white fang closes in, but then stops when they saw me when I show my red eyes and morph my dark powers to a katana and taking out my magnum as Blake removes her bow, revealing those cat ears. "Brothers of the White Fang," Blake yelled at the White Fang, "Why are you aiding this scum?" They lower their weapons at this, unsure what to do, when bossy person laugh. "Oh, kid," The boss person said, "didn't you get the memo?" "What the hell are you talking about," I asked; still keep pointing magnum at the White Fang. "The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." "Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Then, I felt the wind filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup. "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation," bossy person said as looking up. I look up to see two more Bullheads hovers the sky. Then, I look at the boss who immediately was aiming his weapon at Blake's feet. My eyes widen and without thinking I pull Blake away from the boss person, and took the shot. I flew a bit before doing a back flip and landing a few feet between Blake and the orange-haired freak. Blake starts to runs out of the attack that the guy was shooting, destroying cargo behind her as she retreats. The guy was about to reach Blake, but he was interrupted by a banana peel on his head. Now's my chance to aim at him. I charges up at that guy as I kick his stomach and then I see Sun drop on the criminal's face feet-first, and rolling up as I somehow did the same thing. "Leave her alone," Sun yelled as More Bullheads open their doors as more White Fang Members descending on the scene and surrounding me and Sun. "You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you two," The boss said as the White Fang Charges at us. I look at Sun as he looks back at me and we both nodded, signaling that we're going to take half. I look back at my half as one of them tries to slice at me, but I block it with my weapon, whacks him on the head, and as soon his body fell, I plant a foot on that guy's body and I start riding his body as a skateboard as I riddle my half with my attackers with my Magnum. After I kicked my 'skateboard' out to the scene I charges toward the guy with the cane and attempt to attack him only to be block by my attack. I keep slashing at him with unbelievable speed as he blocks it, but I stop him when push him back far._

_"He's mine," I heard Blake said, passing me and go in close and become _a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at the boss, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down. As soon got down, Sun appear behind her and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles ___of flame-firing shotgun nunchakus__ that only slow down once to show the audience what they are before becoming twin arcs of offense again. Sun swings each gun at the guy while firing everything he got at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back. ___

__I look at the boss person as he took a shot upward at... crane holding a container. Fuck me sideways. I jump forward as the container flies down, but I knew that Blake and sun will be ok. I land roughly as I almost get hit by part of the container, but everything starts to grow dark... around me. I guess I can let out a few powers within me. __

_*3rd Pov*___

__After the container fell, Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of the boss', or known as Roman, weapon. .Just as he's about to fire, his and Sun's attention are drawn to a familiar voice. "Hey," the new voice yelled as Roman and Sun see Ruby. ___"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime," Roman asked, waving at her. Penny was approaching to Ruby, saying, "__Ruby, are these people your friends?" Ruby looks at her and said, "Penny, get back!" W__hile her attention is diverted, Roman snarls and fires his cane at her, but it was stop a dark force headed towards the missile and destroys it. Roman's eyes widen and look around only to meet with a fist connecting to his face. He flew a few towards his escape ship and land by it. He looks up to see Jordan with his demon wings and red eyes, floating at the same time. "You better leave now unless you want to get killed," Jordan said, floating towards him. Roman eventually escapes, but left a couple of White Fangs as distraction. As the White Fangs charges at Jordan, his dark katana changes into scythe and charges back at them._

_Ruby then notices something about Jordan. It felt like… it's not the same Jordan she knows of. She knows it, but she needs to wait for a bit longer until she waits for that right time to tell him. Ruby watches Jordan as he slash at the white fang__s, giving them hell__. 'Whoa,' sun thought as he runs off to space. As for Jordan, he sees three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire at him, but he dodges them all and pushes him back fast. Jordan put his hand in the air as Farlon came by from the rooftops, flying towards him. Jordan grabs the sword and plunges it to the ground. Ruby, Sun, Blake, and penny watches to see what Jordan is going to do. "Blade Storm," Jordan yells as he points to the Bullheads and out of nowhere, bundles of summoned swords came out of the sky and heads toward the ships, cutting the Bullheads in half. Jordan watches the bullheads fall as some White Fangs fall out. Ruby and penny watches this as Bullheads fall in pieces behind them._

_Stunned, they turned back to Jordan as he hurls Farlon at the remaining Bullheads holding the crates. Farlon only cuts off the crates, but not the bullheads. As for Roman, he was watching from the safety of his escape. "These kids just keep getting weirder," Roman said as he close the doors and the jets lift off, flying away from the lost battle._

_Jordan started to sigh a bit and lands to the ground as his wings disappear from his back. Ruby, Blake, Sun and Penny headed towards Jordan. As Jordan returns to his original look, he then just realizes how much destruction he made… again. Jordan looks at his friends, but then he said, "Whatever you see here, you do not spread it out, got it?" They all nodded as the police came. After a few minute later, they all are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Weiss and Yang appear within the scene. "Weiss," Ruby said quickly, "it's not __what you think. S__he explained the whole thing. See she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're kind of cute…" Weiss ignores Ruby and squares off with Blake. Blake __calmly__ looks at Weiss and said, "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back When I was with the-""Stop," Weiss said, interrupting Blake's words, Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching. *pauses* Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in __those__ twelve hours, I've __decided__…" Yang, Sun, and Ruby look on, worried. But, for Jordan, he just stares at the two, feeling that this will go downhill easily. "I don't care," Weiss said as Blake looks surprised. "You don't care," Blake asked. "You said you're not one of them, right?" "No," Blake said, "I-I haven't been since I was younger-"_

Weiss silences her by saying, "Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I know is that the next time something this big comes up… you'll come to your teammates. And not some…" looking back at Sun behind her as she catches herself, "Someone else. Or, maybe someone who just really snapped at us for talking too much about the shenanigans we just did back there. No offence, Jordan." Jordan sighs a bit and said, "It's ok… It just it bugs the crap out of me when anyone talks more than me. Anyway, what's done is done. I guess we can celebrate later once we're back at Beacon. Don't cha think, Blake?" Blake looks at Ruby and Yang grinning at her as she wipes a tear from her eyes, nodding. "Of course," Blake said as Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more before Ruby screams, "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together. As the six gather each other, Weiss points accusingly at Sun. "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you," Weiss said angrily as Sun laughs nervously. "Hey, wait a minute," Ruby said, looking around, "Where's penny." Everyone looks around, but Jordan said, "Penny said that she has to go, because of her curfew." Everyone nodded. After some good-byes, Team RWBY and Jordan headed to the ships. "Who was that man," Jordan ask as getting the ship with the girls. "Who do you mean," Ruby said, looking concern at her friend. "That one human," Jordan said, "You know that fancy wanna be with slanted dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wears a black bowler hat with a red band, and wears black eyeliner."

"You mean Roman Torchwick?"

"That's his name?"

"Yeah… I encounter him when I was at a shop."

"Well now… Now I know… that's all I need to know."

Jordan now has questions his mind. Who is this Roman Torchwick? What is his business with the Dust? Can he just call him "Ramen"? Who are the leaders in this group? Jordan will need to know it soon…

*Elsewhere*

Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness. "How very disappointing, Roman," A female voice said. Roman turns around suddenly when he hears the voice and their noisy entrance. "Whoa," Roman yells before calming himself, "Hehe… I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon…" Roman only sees the female voice's head and her flowing dark hair. "We were expecting… more from you."

Roman laughs a little before getting serious. "Hey," He said, "You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." The dark haired woman chuckles and the said, "And you will continue to so." She summons a fire ball in her hand and step out of the darkness with her two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman, eyes glowing gold. "We have plans for you, Roman," the woman said, "All we ask is… a little cooperation."


	6. Chapter 4: Jordan's past Sunshine

_A/n: Just an idea that can into my mind. I'm also going to add a few flashback from here to there, so be aware of that. Sorry if it's short._

Warning: May contain sadness

*3rd POV*

-day one after the White Fang operation-

'I wonder what happen to that him,' Ruby thought to myself, thinking of that winged-boy. Jordan has took a day off of all his class and the students thought the teachers won't let that happen... yet... The teachers let him be. They wonder what for though. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang headed toward the room, but then, we heard music coming from the room. They hear singing coming from the room. Is Jordan singing? "What's he doing in the room," Ruby asks as opening the door slowly and everyone peers in the room. They cannot all can't believe what wmthey just heard.

(Everyone should know this already.)

'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when the sky are grey  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
Please... Don't take... My sunshine... Away...'

Jordan was singing that song when someone feels sad. Ruby notice something that he is holding in his hand. A picture of a girl that looks like a genderbend version of Jordan. Is something connected between him and that person? Then, he broke out in tears. Some tears came out and landed on the picture.

"I-if you were with me, sister..." We heard him say as he cry a bit, "You could of cheer me up... Like always..." He hung his head low. "You were always there for me since we're born..."

Ruby close the door and look at her team. "He has a sister," Yang said. "Who is she," Weiss said. "Jordan's sunshine," a new voice said as the girls look who said that. It was Ozpin. "You know about this, professor," Blake asked. Ozpin simply nodded.

"The reason why Jordan was there is because of something went wrong in his dreams," he said as sipping on his coffee while Team RWBY listens, "You see, he headed straight for me and said that he needs to take a day off, while I was chatting with another teacher. I notice his fear and sadness, so I asked why. His past is troubling him." "Past," They all said, which sounded like a question. "His past is terrible," Ozpin said looking at the door Jordan was in and sighs, "He used to be something else. A once good kid whose life was good. "My life was always been good," he said to me, "Food, shelter, money to give away or spend and family, but out of everything... My sister was the best out of everything that happened." He said that her sister was the key to helping with his anger and his sorrow." Weiss look down a bit, realizing why he ran away. "But..." Ozpin continued, "That all ended when some... Killers killed his family." The girls' eyes widen. Ruby was heart broken from that, Weiss and Blake now know how come he's shows loneliness in school, and Yang gasps from the sudden moment. "That's why you saw him in there, crying, " Ozpin said, "He really wanted today to let this go, but it was a big impact on him. His sister was so precious to him and he lost her. He'll survive for her. I suggest that you should cheer him up until he's calm. I do not want to see the loneliness in his heart." Ozpin walks away as the girls look down. "Let's split up," Ruby said as everyone looks up, "We got to make sure that Jordan can be happy all the time. Weiss and Blake, go Team JNPR, they got to know about this before anything can happen. Yang and I will do our best to make sure he'll be ok." Weiss and Blake nodded as they headed to our friends. "You sure about this, Ruby," Yang said. "If mom cheers me up," Ruby said before knocking on the door, "then I can do it, too..."

(I have to leave it there right now... I don't know how Jordan will be cheered up, but I'll do it in another part... So sorry for that cliffhanger.)


	7. Chapter 5: Jordan's talent

A/n: More fun and song you'll see is from Fall out boy. Also, I'm uploading three times, so beware if you see it again. I hope you like these 2 shorts and the continue story.

-5 days after White Fang Operation-

*3rd POV*

Jordan walks silently around the classroom. He lately was trying to process of what just happen. First, Ruby and Yang tried to make cookies for him, then Weiss try to cheer him up with music and lastly Blake tried to cheer him up with books. Jordan's thoughts were interrupted when he sees a music room. He never had seen this room before, so he opens it. The reveals to be with the obvious instruments, but what caught Jordan's eyes was the piano in the middle of the room. He heads towards it and play a key. He starts remember a time when he used to play the piano with his little sister and even remembers a time he plays with his friends when playing the piano as the other do the guitar, bass, or drums. With that, Jordan sat down, took out his phone, plays the song he played when helping his friends, and puts it up on high. He waits for the song to the start before playing the piano and sings out.

'I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch'

Jordan remembers how smooth it went how it went. Jordan plays as the singer with the help of his friends. Jordan kept going on with his own little play.

'You'll never catch us  
So just let me be  
Said I'll be fine  
Till the hospital or American Embassy  
Miss Flack said I still want you back  
Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back

I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch  
And all I can think of  
Is the way I'm the one  
Who charmed the one  
Who gave up on you  
Who gave up on you'

Not notice by Jordan, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren were walking from out of the classroom, but stop when they heard Jordan singing. They all looked out from the music room and were eyes widen when they saw it. "Whoa," was all they can say as Jordan kept on singing.

'They say the captain  
Goes down with the ship  
So, when the world ends  
Will God go down with it?  
Miss Flack said I still want you back  
Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back

I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch  
And all I can think of  
Is the way I'm the one  
Who charmed the one  
Who gave up on you  
Who gave up on you

What a catch  
What a catch  
What a catch  
What a catch'

Then, more people came by where Team RWBY and JNPR are at. They all peer in and watch in awe.

'I will never end up like him  
Behind my back, I already am  
Keep a calendar  
This way you will always know

I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch  
And all I can think of  
Is the way I'm the one  
Who charmed the one  
Who gave up on you  
Who gave up on you'

Most of the girls were heart-melt by his voice, some boys were a bit jealous from Jordan singing. "Wow," Jaune said, "that's some singing." "I'm surprised that he can sing that," Pyrrha said. "I wonder how much songs he knows," Weiss said. They hear the last part of the song.

'I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch'

The whole crowd cheers at Jordan as he flinches and looks back at the crowd. "Ack," Jordan said before getting off the piano said, "W-w-w-w-when have you people come in here?" "After the bell ring," Ruby said, "and... wow... what song you played on." "Yeah," Yang said, going up to Jordan with a pat on the back, "That's very good singing." Jordan blushes at that comment and rubs the back of his neck. "I-it's nothing," Jordan said, "I mean, you guys were asking if I was ok and I said that I'm fine. This is kind of embarrassing for me, singing it in front of a lot of people. C-can all of you keep this a secret from anyone outside?" They all nodded. Jordan sighs in relief. "Well," Jordan said, "let's go get some lunch... I'm getting kind of hungry." The crowd heads to cafeteria. Jordan follows from behind and looks at the back to see a figure behind him. But, as he blinks, the figure disappears. Jordan shakes his head a little before saying, "I think it's the hunger..."

-meanwhile-

"So you tried to go up to him, but as he look at you, you instantly ran off," Ozpin asked a unknown shadowy figure. "I tried my best," the mysterious figure with a female voice which sounds a bit childish, "but, I'm afraid he'll hate me for the last 10 years. C-can you please do it for me?" Ozpin sighs and nodded a bit. "I'll see what I can do," Ozpin said, "This may two days since Jordan is trying to calm from his attempt. If he cries when he sees you, will you cheer him up, Jordan's sunshine?" The female smiles before saying, "If he help me in the past, I will cheer him up."


	8. Chapter 6: The scars and Reunion

-1 week after white fang operation-

*Jordan's POV*

'And I'm bored,' I thought to myself as finish beating up Cardin again in the cafeteria and sitting beside Velvet. I sigh a little bit and thank god that I saved her lunch. "You know," I said to myself, "the next time I'm in here, I should put a sign on me saying, 'I'll beat you up when you bully someone.'" "Why would you do that," Velvet asked as I looked at her. "That's an easy question," I said, "Back in my world, bullies were common and suicide happens. They lied their way out of this Labyrinth they're in. I'm sick and tired of this, so I did what I have to do. Stand up and look out those who are weak and being teased a lot. Just like this world... I can turn the tables around." "So," I hear Cardin said as I see him get up, "I don't want to invade and later run off, but is there reason to this. I mean... they're freaks, abominations they don't belong in this world."

"And you sound like my grandmother when she racist talk any races," I said as sipping on my soda, "I can already tell what in hell is going on. I only need be aware of what they do. The White Fang, for example, they need to change their ways. Protesting for their right is ok, but if involves with drugs, violence, robberies, not ok." "So then," Cardin said with a serious face, "how can you change their ways?" "I have a few," I said, "both good and bad ways. Good for the protesters, bad for the terrorist. If this is possible, I'm going to help them out. I don't care if I human or not, I'm join in anyway." "A-and the terrorist," Velvet said as I turn to her. "I don't know if you like it or not," I said, looking down at my Amulet, "but, I have ways of stopping any baddies until they're hurt. I mean, hell, I been through a lot of shit. I have been trained my ass off to kill demons, hunters, human traffickers and other bad groups I can still hurt or kill." Unknown to me, I looked around to see that everybody were surprised, that I do those kind of things.

"Y...you... Kill people," I heard Russell said. "Uh... Yeah," I said as most of the crowd gasp, "but, it has to be a reason why I do this." "Wait a minute," Weiss joins in the conversation, "If you did this for a reason, where's the reason?" Before I can do anything else, I said to everyone, "I'm taking my shirt off, but it won't count as sexual... whatever the fuck it is unless I have a reason to." I slowly remove my jacket and then slow remove my red shirt. I reveal the one of the most of the hidden secrets in my life.

**Scars...**

Scars were everywhere throughout the upper body. I watch as everyone process this dark moment from me. "These scars shows that I have reason to fight," I said as putting back my upper clothing, "This is the reason why I fight. To kill those who need to go back to hell and stay there. I may save people from domination, but that won't change the fact of why these scars are here. And there you have it. That's all you need to know. If you want to get on my good side, stop being an ass." I looked at my remaining food before I can eat. As I look up, I think I regret of what I did... Because... Most of the girls around the cafeteria had nose bleeds and were knocked out. "Wow" Jaune said, "a few days and ladies are now thinking of him dirty." I notice I was encasing with a green orb. I looked around to see Glynda. "Hello, Glynda," I said to her, "Am I in trouble for something that I'm standing up for?" "No, you're not in trouble," Glynda said, "but Ozpin wants to speak with you immediately." I nodded and could only sit there and watch as the orb began to levitate and move with the professor.

Once inside the office, the orb disappears and I land safely on the floor. I watch as Glynda left. I looked at Ozpin next and sat on the chair opposite of him. "Ah, Jordan," Ozpin said, "I've been meaning to speak with you actually. You going to have a little reunion with someone that you know of." Some I know of? The entire people I know are gone. Though I friends in my world, but... They moved on. "Look to your right," Ozpin said as I look to my right. I see a shadow, but I can see a figure also. I watch as the figure reveals itself. It was a female who looks somewhat like me, but her hair's longer with pig tails, she wears a hipster glasses, an and she wear shorts. The only thing that's familiar to me was the amulet around her neck. She smiles at me as she walks closer to me. "Who are you," I asked her. She chuckles cutely as taking something out of her pocket. "This might help you of remembering me," the female said as showing what it was. My eyes widen at this from what I cannot believe I see. It was a picture of child me with my twin sister playing together. I looked up at her, heart starts to turn to sadness of relief (If that's a thing). "J-j-j-june," I stuttered as she laughs a little pats my head. "Yep," my sister said, "It's me, big bro. **Your Sunshine is here**." That's it. I have to let it out. I instantly got out of my chair and hug her, letting my tears out. I thought she was a goner. I saw her with my own two eyes as she was gone in front of me.

"There, there," She said as patting my back, "It's ok, big bro. I'm here for you." I remember why she calls me that. I always stand up for her whenever she's in trouble. She dub me that, because I'm slightly a bit taller than her. If I'm 5'6 now, then she is 5'5. Anyway, after a few minutes of relief, I'm finish with all the pain, all the troublesome past that were bothering me. I wipe my tears and looked at Ozpin. "S-sorry," I said, "It's been 10 years since I last saw her..." "It's ok," Ozpin said, "You needed it. Also, there's one more thing I ask from you." "Um... Ok," I said, "What do you need from me?" "I think you are useful," he said, "I have seen you from a far of how you did at the docks. You even blend in with the shadows from there with Blake. Now, since you know how to do it, the next time Blake tells you where to go, you have the choice of helping her or the other team." I nodded. "Is that all," I asked.

"Yes... You are free to leave..."

*time skip*

-3rd pov-

Jordan walks back to the room with his sister. "So," June said, "how much anger did you used?" "A lot," He said, looking down, "From when I lost everything to now." "Sorry I wasn't there for you," June said, feeling the sadness within Jordan. "It's ok," He said, "at least now I know that you're alive, Sunshine." June blushes at this and rubs the back of her neck. "Um," She said, "I still can't believe that you still call me that." Jordan chuckles a little a bit before opening the door.

Once in his room, Jordan step forward only to stop and come face to face with Ruby. "Hi Jordan," Ruby said and looks at June, "Who this girl?" "Ah," June said, "Jordan won't introduce me to you. Allow me to it for him." Ruby nods as Weiss, Blake and Yang look the trio. "My name is June," she said to the team, "I'm Jordan's twin sister." This made the whole team's eyes widen. "EH," they yelled in sync, "YOU'RE THE TWIN?!" Jordan and June both cover their ears from the yell. "That's right," Jordan said, "She's my twin sister and she's going to stay with me." "Well," Ruby said, "Let me introduce to my team. This is Weiss, Blake, and Yang, my sister." June examines before saying, "Nice to meet you all. I hope we all get well with each other." The girls nodded in agreement before Jordan yawns a little bit. "We should get to sleep," Jordan said, since he's already in his PJs. They all nodded and put on their PJs and head to bed. The only thing that is going to bother them was that Jordan and June are sleeping together. "Do you think it's a bit weird that they're sleeping together," Ruby asked in a whisper tone. "They're brother and sister," Weiss said, "They are used to this. Besides…" Weiss took out her phone and took a few pictures of Jordan and June sleeping somewhat cutely from across the room. "They are so cute when they sleep together." Jordan and June notices and they both show their red eyes and glares at Weiss. "Don't make us break that phone if you stop taking picture of us sleeping," they both said, thus making Weiss scared from the red eyes and hiding her phone. Everyone lay in bed sleeping peacefully in bed.

'Maybe the world will get a beauty in it soon,' Jordan thought before sleeping beside his sunshine.


	9. Chapter 7: The fight will being

_A/n: we're skipping ahead to vol. 2, because hell, why not? Warning: One hell of a long chapter and timeskips. I wish you good luck._

_*Timeskip*_

_-Jordan's pov-_

_I yawned a little bit as walking to somewhere in Vale. Today, I took a day off from Beacon, since Ozpin told me to, and thought it would be best of getting some books. I looked around to see a book shop called, Tuskon's Book Trade. Interested, I decided to head in. I open the door and head in. "__Welcome to 'Tukson's Book Trade,' home to every book under the sun," I looked over to see who was talking to me. There stood a man who __wore a short-sleeved beige shirt with black accents and a zipper on it, pulled down to a point below his collarbone. Beneath this, he wore a white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms. He was at the cashier. "How can I help you," he asked me. I thought about it I think a couple of weapon training can do. "Um... Yes," I said as heading towards him, "I just need a couple of books. The books that have some relationship between weapon training and tactical stuff. Do you have any of that kind of book, Mr..." "Tuskon," the man, or now known as Tuskon, "and yes, there books about in a section next to where the cooking is. If there are any questions you need, I'll have the answers you need." I watch him head to the door behind him. Maybe later I can tell him some questions. I headed to the weapons and start to look at the books. One caught my eye was some sword training. I grab that one and looks through it. As reading through it, I'm getting interested with a few new skills from this book. After that, I grabbed another book. This one was about inventing weapons. I sat down on the floor and read through it._

I have learn a way of making weapons now. Maybe I can make that dream weapon I wanted to make and take a break from my old weapons for me. I lost my thought when I heard the door open and I look at the door, seeing two people. One was a female, who has

_dark skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. The other was a male, who has pale, well-built man with gray eyes and hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. I looked back at my books before I 'sneakily' grab a book about scythes. I read from there and then I heard the bell ring. "Be right there," I heard Tuskon said as he was getting out of the back room, "Welcome to 'Tukson's Book Trade,' home to every book under the sun! How may I... How may I help you?" Odd. He didn't been silent for me, but then again, who am I to judge? "Just browsing," I heard the guy said as he shuts a book. "Actually," I heard the female said, "I was wondering, do you have any copies of "__The Thief and The Butcher__" "Yes we do," I heard Tuskon said. "That's great," The female excitedly said. "Would you... Like a copy," Tuskon asked._

"No, just wondering," she said as I hear another book close, "Oh, oh! What about "

_Violet's Garden__"? In paperback?" "He's got it. Hardback too," I heard the guy said._

"

_Ooh, options are nice."_

"Eh, no pictures. Hey! Do you have any comics?"

Wow... Good built and a bit nerdy. "Near the front," Tuskon said. "Oh, no, wait," I hear the female said, "What... about... "

_Third Crusade__"?" I look over at the cashier, expression was hesitating. "Um... I...don't believe we carry that one," Tuskon said as I eyed on the two as they eyed the cashier. "Oh," the silver haired guy said as slamming another book. Something going to happen, but I'm going to go tactical on this situation... Might probably help Tuskon out somehow. Before I hear anything else, I text to Ruby, saying that tell Ozpin that I might not be back for awhile._

"What was this place called again," the female asked. "Tukson's Book Trade," Tuskon said.

"And you're Tukson?"

"That's right."

"So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?"

"Yes."

"

_And, what was it again," I watch closely within the shadows when the male asked. "Tukson's Book Trade," tuskon said, "home to every book under the sun."_

"

_Except__ the __Third Crusade__."_

"It's just a catchphrase."

"It's false advertising!"

"

_You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson," the female said as the silver haired moves to turn down the windows, "I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that. And neither are we... "_

My eyes widen a little. A faunus... Running away from the White Fang? Alright then... Just wait... You can do this. I took a deep soft breath.

"You know who we are, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you know why we're here?"

"Yes."

"

_So... are you going to fight back?"_

"Ye-!"

Before anything can go downhill, I instantly move behind him, covers his mouth and hit a pressure point of his to knock him out. I whispers in his ear, "I'm only knocking you out. Wait for the right time and leave. I'll let you do the rest. Rest in peace, asshole." That last sentence was for the two. I let a little of my powers of me, only showing my dark red eyes. I drop Tuskon to the floor and looks at the two.

They look surprised at my attempt. "What," I said in a dark tone and lied this part out, "This guy owe me stuff." "so, killing him will help it out," the female said. I shrug a bit before jumping over to the counter and grabbing my book and putting them in my backpack. "Whatever you need here," I said, "Go get it." I headed towards out the door, but as grabbing on the handle, I felt a hand on me. I looked back to see who touch me. It's the female touching me. "Actually," she said, "We found one of them. It's you. Do you have the time to listen to this choice. It's optional."

I thought about it. Maybe this can be a chance to do my spy job. But, I need to make the right choices. Hm... "If it's about joining the white fang," I said, Turning towards her, "I'm not joining, but... I can give you my name and that's it. I have other things to deal with than joining a terrorist group." They nodded. "The name is Jordan," I said as heading out the door, "You better report this to your leader if they're interested in me." I walked out and heads towards in alley. Once in the darkening part of the alley. I sprout out my wings and flied back to Beacon. Better remember that later on...

*timeskip*

I land safely on the dock as my wings dissolve in the air. I dust off whatever is on my clothes and head towards the cafeteria. I notice a familiar blonde boy walking with someone with blue hair. Since I'm bored out of my mind, it's time to chat. I walked to them and poked the blonde to get his attention. "Hey sun," I said as he turns to look at me. "Hey there, Jordan, " he said before looking at the taller male, "Neptune, this Jordan. Jordan, this is Neptune." I looked at the taller male, who is smiling down at me. "It's nice to meet you, Neptune," I said, offering a hand shake. "It's nice to meet you too, Jordan," Neptune said, shaking my hand, "I guessing you're the one that has the odd power Sun was talking about. I froze a little bit, before turning my head to Sun, showing those red eyes again and that dark look I used on Cardin earlier. "You told him," I asked darkly. "H-hey," Sun said, "I had to let it out at some point!" I shook my head and sigh. "Yes I'm the one who's at the dock that time, punching the dude with the cigar, saving Ruby from a missile, and showing off my powers... Or semblance as you call it," I said.

Neptune nodded as we three were walking to the door. "Anyway," Sun said, "They're just in here. I'm

_really__ excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?" "Dude," Neptune said, smiling as I see a little sparkle came from his teeth._

"Good point," to my surprise, both Sun and I said it at the same time. We headed towards the door and open it. Once inside, students were running away. "Food fight," one of them said as they ran out the door. Food fight? I look over to see

_Team JNPR standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner. __"Ahahahaha," I hear Nora yell, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"_

I sweatdrops at her words. yep... I did miss whatever happen here. I saw Ruby stomp on the table and pointing to JNPR, while holding her milk. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful," Ruby said as crushing her milk cartoon, "It will be delicious

_!" Her team yells as raising their fist in the air, as the food fight begins._

_Nora jump down from the top of the stack up tables as Jaune and Ren threw watermelons at the- Wait What?! I know their watermelons, but throwing them whole? That's plain out weird and funny. I watch as Yang rolls over to the turkeys and sticks her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed toward her. After some fighting, Nora knocks Weiss into a pillar. The impact knocks her out and Ruby holds her in her arms as the pillar collapses around them._

_"Weiss," Ruby said, "__Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" I couldn't help, but to chuckle a little bit. "That's a bit dramatic," I said to the two, not looking at them. As the food fight goes on, only Team JNPR were defeated when Ruby runs at them with great speed as a lot of stuff were behind her. JNPR were now on the wall with a crack on the wall with food on them as sliding down. I laugh a little bit before walking towards them. "I love these guys," Sun said. I ignored the doors open with a familiar female voice growled in anger, I crack my fingers before my expression went serious. 'Let's see how much stuff I can clean for them,' I thought to myself as I let my red eyes go. I hold out my hand as all of the messed up stuff moves into their normal spots. Thank goodness I learn how to use this from... Her..._

"Children, please," Glynda said, adjusting her glasses, "Do not play with your food!"

I watch this before

_Nora burps aloud as both Teams JNPR and RWBY try and fail to compose themselves. A screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables. Glynda grumbles as Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder._

_I listen to their conversation. "__Let it go," Ozpin said as Glynda sighs. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world," Glynda said. Defender of the worlds? What do they mean? "And they will be, but right now they're still children," Ozpin said, "So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever." I watch as Ozpin looks at me. "So," Ozpin said, "You want to tell me what happened back at Vale?" I explain what happen from start to finish, but thank goodness I told him how I got out without a scratch. "I see," Ozpin said, "That's a nice way of making them see that you're an assassin of some way. Do you know what they look like?" "I… kind of forgot about it," I lied, making sure he doesn't notices their appearance. I think this is going to be one hell of an adventure and I mean it. Ozpin nods and lets me go._

_I should think of what to do if I see those two later…_

_*time skip to the library*_

_I read through the books I kept with me. I'm going to do an all-night work soon. My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of breast on my head. I sigh a little bit, knowing who it is. "What do you want, June," I asked to June, giggling a little bit. "Just want to read what you're reading," she said, looking through, "Sword training, huh? Mind if I take this?" "Well," I said, "since I know how to use a sword, go ahead." "Thank you," June said as she sits down next to Team JNPR. I look at Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang as they played a board game. I watch as Ruby hops onto Weiss' lap and whining about how she and Weiss lost to Yang._

_For some reason, just looking at Ruby… she's cute when she gets the mixed emotions…_

_My thoughts were interrupted when Jaune came. "Hey," he said, "Can I play?" "Sorry Jaune," Ruby said, "we've already got 4 people plus Jordan is playing winner in a 1v1 showdown." "Beside," Weiss said, "this requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess." "Uhh," Yang said, "you attack your own naval fleet turns ago." Weiss makes an annoyed sound as I join in. "I know tactical way when it comes to games like these," I said, "like you see…" I start to explain each every move from Ruby's spot and destroy Yang's Grimm and so on. They all look eyed wide, except for June and Blake. "He's such an expert when comes to games like that," June said. "Anyway," Jaune said, "bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!" "By who," Weiss asked, "Your mother?"_

_"Also Pyrrha and Jordan!"_

_"Hello again," Pyrrha said as she wave at us. "Come on," Jaune begs with both hand folded together, "let me play your hand for a turn!" "I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo," Weiss said. "Why not," Jaune said, "You've trust me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a-" I dart over and slaps a hand over Jaune's mouth before adding, "a good-hearted person, whom we all admire and respect. Even if you tried to let it out, dumbass." I put out a bit of venom in my voice as Jaune laugh nervously. "Right," Jaune said nervously, "That. Ladies, enjoy your battle." I pull away before heading back to my seat and went to reading on inventing weapons. Now I know how to do this. "June," I said, getting her attention, "Do you have a weapon?" "No I don't, big bro," She said, "I've been using my powers all the time." "I'm going to lend you Farlon and my Magnum."_

_"What about you? Aren't you going to need it?"_

_"No. I have something that came into my mind, so I'm going to an all-nighter."_

_"Ok then, Big bro."_

_"'sup losers," I heard a familiar voice said as I look up from my book to see Sun and Neptune. "Hey Sun," Ruby said, happily. "Ruby, Yang, Blake," Sun said, "… Ice Queen." "Why does everyone call me that," Weiss asked. "Ice + rich= Ice Queen," I said before she sounds annoyed. "I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend, except Jordan." "Uhh," Neptune said, "aren't libraries for reading?" "Thank you," I hear Ren said before Nora said, "Pancakes!" "Shut up," Sun said, "Don't be a nerd." "Geh, geh, geh, geh," Neptune said, "'Intellectual,' okay? Thank you." He waves at the group. "I'm Neptune."_

_"So Neptune," Weiss said, "where are you from?" "Haven," Neptune said as approaching Weiss, "And I don't believe I've caught your name snow Angel." "Um," Weiss said, "I'm Weiss." "Are you kidding me," I heard Jaune yell from the background. "Pleasure to meet you," Neptune said with a smile._

_"I never took you as a board game playing type," Sun said as she shoves Sun aside. "Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually," she said, leaving the group, "I'll see you guys later." I watch her left and then I get up. "I'll go after her. Neptune, go take on my turn," I said before leaving. For someone who's a Faunus, they're so fast. I took a deep breath and sprout out of my wings and heads toward the room._

_I land at the room and let my wings disappear, before opening the door. I see Blake as she sits with her knees folded to her chest on her bed. "You're still thinking about it, huh," I said as heading towards her and sit beside her. "All of it," Blake said, looking at me, "I don't know how you're calm with this." "Because," I said, looking at the amulet, "I'm used to seeing a world that a bad groups. Even I… got into one of those problems." I went to a flashback of a little me being a cage as being hit by clubs by the people who seen me. It went silent before I said, "If you need help, I'll be there." She looks at me before she hugs me. "Thank you," Blake said before I blush. To be honest, it's kind of cute when sh-_

_WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, AND WAIT! AM I FALLING INTO TWO GIRLS?! NONONONONONONO! I CAN'T DO THAT! Now I think of it, since me singing infront of crowd… some girls have… Oh my God! I going to get a Harem, huh?! Fuck!_

_I heard the door open and Blake and I pull away from each other. I looked at Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and June, who are coming to the room. I watch as Blake left and heads to the door. Before that happen…_

_"Stop," Weiss said as she points to Blake, Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!" "Uh," Yang said, "Have you met Blake?" "Which I get is kind of your thing," Weiss continues, "but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong! So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?" I watch when Weiss is balance precariously on a chair's back feet and she quickly outs the chair away and returns to stand near the group. "I just," Blake said, "I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." "You're still thinking of Torchwick," Ruby asked. "She's thinking all of it," I said, "She's think something big is coming and no one is doing anything about it." "Ozpin told us not to worry," Yang said, "Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it." "Well," Blake said, "I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!" "Okay," Weiss said, "between blowing up nightclubs, stopping theives, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure all of you think that you're ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!" "Uh, who," Ruby asked, but was ignored. "But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation… well, maybe us and not Jordan and June, since they know how to fight one way or another."_

_"Well yeah," Ruby said, "but…" "We're not Ready," Weiss said. "But you guys never be ready," June said, looking a bit mad like me, "The enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us and maybe even the forces know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!" Ruby raises her hand and does some random gestures, while looking like a manic and said, "Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale… say aye." "Yes," Yang said, pumping her fist enthusiastically, "I love it when you're feisty!" "Well, I suppose it could be fun," Weiss said, "What about you two? We need your help, too." I look at June as she does the same. For a few seconds, we both look at the group and nod. "Aye," we both said. "Well," Ruby said, "At least you two said it." "Alright then," Blake said, "We're in this together!" "Let's hatch a plan," Ruby gestures as Yang "Double-guns" at Ruby. I watch as Ruby gasp and freak out. "I left my board game at the library," Ruby said. And then, I realize… I forgot my books at the library. "Shit," I yelled, "My books!" "We're doom," Weiss said as Ruby and I run out the room and down the hallway. "We'll be right back," Ruby and I yelled at the same time as we collided into someone and fall on the ground. "Oo-oof," Ruby said as I said, "Fuck. Ow. Fuck." We both look up, but my eyes widen a little when seeing two familiar people. Oh shit. "Sorry," Ruby said, "Are you ok?" "I'm fine," the green-haired said as helping Ruby up, "Just watch where you're going." "Oh," Ruby said, "right, sorry." "Ruby," I said, "just go and get your stuff. I'll meet you soon," I said as she nods and left. I wait until she leaves and look at the two and another female, who has black hair and glowing yellow-orange eyes. "Do you got what you need back at the store," I asked, showing the dark red eyes. They flinch a little, but not the other one. "We do got it," the black haired female said, "why do ask?" "Just wondering," I said, "Mind introducing yourself?" "I'm Cinder Fall," the black-haired female said, now known as Cinder, "The two you met are, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black." I look at the two, now knowing their name. "Pleasure to meet you all," I said before my glowed normal color and said like I just met them on accident, "If you're here for the festival, exchange students have their own dormitory." "I guess we just got turned around," the silver-haired, or Mercury, said. "It's not a worry, it happens all the time. Your building is just east of here." "Thanks, Cinder said as she passed by me, "Maybe we'll see you around." "Mmhmm," I said as I head to the library after saying, "Just to let you know, I'm going to look out in this 'party' we're going to be. And, welcome to Beacon!" I left after that._

_Well… it times to start the fight…_


	10. Chapter 8: Getting Ready

_A/n: This is where I'm going to an optional thing. So there's three Chpaters and you have a choice of reading that one of the three chapters I will put on here soon._

_-3rd pov-_

_Weiss waits patiently waiting out the minute left on her holographic clock displaced from her desk in the classroom of Professor Port, whose is speaking nonsense as Jaune slides up next to Weiss. "So," Jaune said, "Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat." Jaune turn to the teacher for a second, then turns back around. "And, uh um, I=I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis move, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome," Jaune said as his words did not effect, "Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh… Y'know."_

_Finally the clock in front of Weiss gives a shrill beep as it changes, and she dismisses with a wave of her hand. The professor is unaware of the alarm. "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!"_

_"Weiss," Jaune said as he watch Weiss as she packs up her scroll, "Did you hear me?" "No, no, no, yes," Weiss said as she heads out and Jaune groans and does a faceplant into his desk. "One day," Yang said as stoking Jaune's hair. "You'll get it soon," June said, passing by. "At least you try, Jaune," Jordan said, patting his back._

_*Timeskip*_

_Team RWBY were getting dressup into their different outfit from their original. Ruby wears a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black piece of clothing with two vertical lines of red stitching that resembles a cross between a corset and overalls. She wears a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She still wears her black stockings and black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder. As usual, she wears a red cape with this outfit. This cape is short like the one she wears with her uniform, but with a scarf as part of the hood._

Weiss wears a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Much like on the bolero of her original outfit, there is a print of her snowflake emblem on her back, in pale blue this time, rather than white. The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills. She also wears thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly, black, thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots.

Blake wears a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves. Her belladonna flower emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wears a black belt with them. Attached to the inner side of the belt is a black, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hangs from the back and extends forward to her hips. On the underside of this is a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots come halfway up her calves and have a pair of belted straps across them. She still wears her black ribbons on her arms and her black bow over her cat ears.

Yang wears a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. Around her neck is a pendant that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that has a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom. She has a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip. She has a dark gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that is either a mini-skirt or part of her black shirt. It has vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee. She wears a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. On the back of each boot at the top is a large white ribbon tied into a bow.

Anyway, Blake approaches her bunk as she tightens her wraps. "I thought that class would never end," she said. "Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation beings!" She leaps off her mattress and onto the floor, arms raised excitedly. Just then the door opens and the team looked over to see Jordan and June in their new outfits. "What do you think, guys," Jordan asked Team RWBY. Jordan wears a unique armor that appears to be a military-grade Armor. Over it was a Red Trench coat, a set of dark blue, rodeo jeans and combat boots. Jordan holds onto a combination of a helmet with a built in low light optic, a IR and mask that cover his eyes only. Behind him, were two dual rifles on his back. June has a different style of clothing than Jordan's look. June wears an Armor that looks like a black bikini, but she wore combat shorts and a black trench coat. She also has a bullet belt around her waist that's crocked. To top it off, she's wears a Red Beret. Farlon was at the side of her and the Magnum on the other side.

"Whoa," Ruby said, "Where did you guys get those outfits?" "I got mine from an mission in the past," Jordan said, looking at his helmet. "I got mine… uh," June said, "It's complicated. I uh… murder a total bitch who was wearing this outfit, but I added in my own style. But, never mind that. I'm glad to see we're taking this seriously." RWBY nodded. "Hey," Yang said, "we've got a plan! That's moderately serious." "Right," Ruby yells as looking at her teammates, "Everyone remember their roles?"

Weiss went up first. "You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." "The White fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members," Blake said, "If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale," Yang said, "Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard…" "Me and June have a three way choice of going with you guys," Jordan said. "Great," Ruby said, "We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" "Yeah," a unfamiliar sound came from outside. The group turns to see Sun, smiling as he hangs upside-down by his tail in the open window. "Sun," Blake yells, surprised and alarmed.

"How did you get up there," Yang asked. "Ah," Sun said, "it's easy; I do it all the time." "You do what," Weiss yelled at Sun. "I climb trees all the time," Sun said as he flips in the dorm room, "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" "We are going to investigate the situation," Blake said, stepping forward at Sun, "…as a team." "Sorry, Sun," Ruby said, "We don't to get friends involved if we don't have to." "Psh! That's dumb," Sun said, "We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" He gestures the window as the group look out the window to see Neptune standing outside, cool as can be. "'sup," Neptune said. "How did you even get up here," Ruby asked. "I have my ways," Neptune said, "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up now." Neptune was standing on the ledge under the window. Without an answer, Jordan instantly grabs Neptune by the arm and took him in. "Thanks, man," Neptune said as Jordan nods. The group forms a circle as Ruby lay out the new plan. "Alright," Ruby said, "I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Now… Jordan, June, Who would you go with?"

June with first, "since me and Jordan were separated for 10 years, I'll go with you, Ruby." "Alright then," Ruby said and looks at Jordan, "and you?"

Jordan thought about it and said, "I'll go with…."

(BOOM! This is where I do an optional three way chapter. So, here's the chapter that goes in order that Jordan picks:

8a: Jordan goes with Ruby, Weiss and June  
8b: Jordan goes with Sun and Blake  
8c: Jordan goes with Neptune and Yang

That's all you need to know. So, pick a chapter, any chapter of the 8(Random ass a,b,c))


	11. Chapter 8a: Weiss, Ruby and June

*continue on with 3rd POV*

"I'll go with you three," Jordan said, pointing to Ruby, Weiss and June. "Alright then," Ruby said, "Let the plan begin!"

*time skip with Jordan's POV*

I have my headphones on and starts to listen to one of my songs as walking with the girls to the tower. I watch as they were chatting with each other, and then June made some kind of high and might act and mocks Weiss. I chuckled a little bit. I watch as Ruby grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at... oh hey... It is Penny. I took off my headphones as Penny was picking up Ruby's Scroll. "You drop this," Penny said as Ruby is in shock. "Penny," she said as penny has the similarly surprise. "Uuuh..." "Where have you been," I said, "We haven't seen you since that one night during the docks." "S-Sorry. I think you're confused," Penny said as she hiccup and throws the scroll into Ruby's hands, "Uh... I've got to go!" She turns quickly and walks away. "What was that about?" "Who knows," I said, "Weiss, June, go ahead of us and make the call! Ruby and I will go check this out." Weiss and June nodded and left as Ruby and I catch up with Penny. "Penny," Ruby said as we descend the steps until Ruby gets in front of the non-eccentric redhead as I stop to take a deep breathes, "Where have you been? It's been weeks!" "There seems to be a... misunderstanding," Penny said, failing to lie her way out. Penny continues to walk away, but Ruby slides down the rail next to her. "Penny... is everything okay," Ruby asked as Penny continues on without reaction. I sighed before I jumped over and lands in front of her. "Penny, please stop," I said to her, making her stop and listen, "Look, whatever's going on here, you have to listen to me and Ruby! The guys that we fought at the docks, we think they're up to no good. We need you tell us what's going on to you in that night! Please... for me and Ruby... as friends." Penny sighs, and then looks around to her side swiftly. "It isn't safe to talk here," Penny said as Ruby and I got confused... what does she mean?

*Meanwhile with June and Weiss*

-3rd Pov-

Weiss and June walks through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors, which slides open and close once they're both inside. "Hello," An CCT AI said in the elevator, "Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" "I'd like to go to the communications room, please," Weiss said as June watches. "Absolutely. Could you place the scroll on the terminal to verify your identity," The AI asked as Weiss gets her scroll and places it at directed, "Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee." "Hey," June said, "I know that you're a billionaire, but what are you famous for? I'm still new to this world."

"Well," Weiss started to explain, "My family owns a Dust company. We're one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust in the world." "Ah," June said, "I see. Now I know. I guess you can act nice with pride. I'll give you credit for I for one be a millionaire." Weiss smiles and nods before walking to her assigned cubicle-like computer with June following behind, passing a couple of students on the way. Weiss sits down at her own display, taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare a call as June stands the side of Weiss' assigned computer. "Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee," An operator said from the screen, "Good afternoon! Would you like to patch through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well.

"No thank you," Weiss said, "I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've complied a short list." Weiss produce her Scroll; place it into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as the operator looks at the data from her side of the screen. "I see," the operator said, "If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?" "School project," Weiss said as June looks at the screen. "Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am," The operator said. "She'll handle with care, Miss," June said. "Oh is someone with you," the operator said, cueing June's head being beside Weiss' head. "That'll be me, madam," June said with a smile. "May I ask you for your name," the operator asked.

"Oh where are my manners," June said, shaking her head, "My name is, June Rullan. I owned a company like Weiss here." "I see..." The operator said, "The data is being transferred to you scroll now." "Wonderful," Weiss said, "That will be all, then."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, then... Have a nice day!"

The call is dropped, and so too is Weiss' happy act. "What's wrong," June said, "Family problems?" "Um..." Weiss said, getting up, "It's a long story. Let's head back. The team should have their own luck by now..."

*Meanwhile with Ruby and Jordan with a continue 3rd POV*

Jordan, Ruby, and Penny strolling down the street. "I wish I could help you, Ruby, Jordan, but I don't know anything about those men." "What about last night," Jordan asked, "We were all together and you disappear. Did something happen with family, like a hospital kind of thing?" "Oh no," Penny said, "Nothing like that!" "Then where did you go," Ruby asked. "I've never been to another kingdom before," Penny explains, "My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot." Jordan frowns a little bit when he heard the word, father. "Believe me," Ruby said, grinning as Penny grins back, "I know the feeling." Jordan felt his heart drop, but he kept an expression. He's trying not to control himself from shutting down. He can do it when June is with him. "But," Ruby continues on, "why not let us know you were okay?" "I... was asked not to talk to you," Penny said, "Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody really. Maybe a little lie with Jordan." "Was you dad upset," Jordan asked. "No," Penny said, "It wasn't my father..."

Before she can continue, the trio hears the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at some platform in the center as the holographic of a general named, Ironwood, is seen with some Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases. "The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree," Ironwood said as the crowd claps causes the drones take a bow, "But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!" the doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers. 'Huh...' Jordan thought, looking from a far, 'they look nice... But... what's bigger?'

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary," Ironwood said as the robots flex and pose as a demonstration, "These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch." That last line draws Ruby's attention. "Ruby..." Penny ask nervously. "So," Ironwood continues on, "our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it.

Thus, this triggers a flashback voice from Jordan.

'R-run! Get Jordan out of here!'

'What about you?'

'I got this! I can't mess it up if I can use sound and glass to defuse...'

Jordan slowly moves his hand on to his head. 'What the... sound... glass... what does that mean?' He looks up to see two armored soldiers coming after him. He looks at Ruby and penny, but they were already ahead. "Hey wait up...?" Jordan said before trying to catch on. Jordan run on and tries to catch up with Ruby cuts on some stack of crates, blocking the path. "Damn it," Jordan said as stopping, looking back to the soldiers who are already up to him. "Freeze," Both of them said, as all three of them aim at each other, "Take off the helmet!" Jordan didn't want to fight them, so he did as he was told. Once he did, both soldiers lower their weapons. "Oh," one of them said, "It's the Beacon Spy." "I would want know what's going on," Jordan said before aiming one of his rifle down, shooting to the floor making him go in the air, "so how we talk on the way to Penny. Shall we?" The soldiers nod as getting over the blockage. The three goes to start to catch up to penny and Ruby. "If you want to know about Penny," one of the soldiers said, "You're going to need to ask the general." "I'm guessing that the guy who's at the plaza," Jordan said as the soldiers nod. They turn to a corner just in time to see Penny push Ruby out of oncoming truck and stopping the truck. Jordan's eyes widen when he saw that Penny stop a truck. "Wait," Jordan, stopping the two, "I want to know about this... from her. I'll go first and check on the two while you guys check on the civilians, got it?" The two soldiers nod as Jordan runs faster than the soldiers as catching up with Ruby while Penny was a bit farther. "Geez,"Jordan said, "Tell me when you're guys are running." "Sorry," Ruby said, before saying, "Penny! Come Back."

As for Penny, she's comes to a stop once she gets out of the alleyway, looking around for where to run next. Jordan and Ruby goes up to Penny. "Penny," Ruby said, exasperated, "Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!" "I-I can't," Penny said, "Everything's fine! *hic* I-I don't want to talk about it! *hic*" "Penny don't be like that," Jordan said, "we want to help you!" "No," Penny yells, retreating from Ruby and Jordan," No, no! You wouldn't understand..." "Let us try," Ruby said, "You can trust us!" "You're my friends, right," Penny asked, looking at the two desperately, "You promise you're my friends?!" "We promise," Jordan said, "Both me and Ruby won't break this promise, cross our hearts."

Penny was silent for a second, then, looking down at her hands. "Ruby... Jordan..." Penny said, "I'm not a real girl." Penny shows the two the toll of stopping the truck that would have killed her. Parts of her palm's skin were ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. "Oh," Ruby said.

Jordan was silent, thinking of the right words. "Explain," Jordan said, "We want to know from beginning to end." Penny nods. "Most girls are born," Penny starts to explain, "but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura! *she turns her head sadly*I'm not real..." Ruby takes Penny's hand in her own, saying, "Of course you are. You think just because you got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts make you any less than me or Jordan?" Jordan looks away, hoping they're not noticing that he put his hand over his chest. "I don't ... um..." Penny said as leaning close to Ruby, "You're... taking this extraordinarily well." "Well," Jordan joins in, "what we saw back that there isn't nothing compare to you. You do have a heart and a soul. I know it and so does Ruby." "Ooohh... oh Ruby... Jordan," Penny said, as she hugs both Jordan and Ruby and shakes them back and forth, "You're the best friend anyone could have!" Ruby muffled groaning, before saying, "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" Penny releases both of them, fully back to her happy self. "Oh," Penny said, "he's very sweet! My father's the one who built me! I'm sure you would love him!" "I guess he's the one that made you... by himself, right," Jordan asked. "Well, almost," Penny said, "He had some help from Mr. Ironwood." "The General," Ruby said, "Wait... is that why those soldiers were after you?"

"They like to protect me, too," Penny said and both Jordan and Ruby scoffs. "They don't think you can protect yourself," Ruby asked. "They're not sure if I'm ready yet..." Penny said, "One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament." "Penny, what are you talking about," Ruby said, "Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!" "That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..." Penny said as unnoticed by the two girls, Jordan was in his flashback again. 'World...? WAIT! Does that mean... I get it now... White Fang... Heh... maybe this is going to be one hell of a party.'

"Check down here!"

Before the two notices, Jordan grabs Ruby by the shoulder. "Rubes," Jordan said, lifting her up, bridal style as Ruby was blushing deeply, "You got to hide!" "Wait what about, Penny," Ruby said as Jordan was heading to a dumpster, "We can help her!" Jordan opens the dumpster and put Ruby down gently. "Look," Jordan said, "There's not enough time to say this, but those soldier are not bad people. I don't want you to get in trouble and penny agrees with it anyway. They know me for some reason, but right now, we just need to keep a hold of this secret got it?" "Got it," Ruby said as she duck down and Jordan close the dumpster and looks at Penny. "Just let me do the talking, k? If they want to know what parts are badly injured, just show them," Jordan said as Penny nods as the two soldiers came in.

"There they are," one of them said as Jordan waves at them. "Why were you running," the second soldier said, "And what happened to the other girl?" "The girl is my girlfriend," Jordan said, "They're just chatting until you guys show up. I told her to let me do the talking and she can leave. Don't worry... she doesn't know about this." Ruby blushes deeply when Jordan said that.

"Alright then," one of them said, "You shouldn't cause the scene." "Are you ok," the other asked as Penny shows her hands. "Just a scratch," Penny said. "Penny," the first soldier said, "Your father isn't going to be happy about this." " If he understand about the situation, "Jordan said," It would have been fine. Penny, go with them. I still have a mission to do." "Alright," Penny said, heading with the soldiers. Jordan waits for a few seconds before he heads to the dumpster and open the Lid. "Sorry," Jordan said as picking a Blushing Ruby, "Lying isn't my forte, but in situations like these, yep... that's a thing." "It's ok," Ruby said, before her scroll rings. Ruby answers her scroll and this happens...

*With Weiss and June*

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-" "_HEEEELLLLP!" "Well," June said, sprouting her wings and picking up Weiss, "I have a feeling where this is going. Time for the party to start. Jordan be ready to fight." June starts to fly out the door, both Weiss and June had a little smile on their faces._

__*back to Jordan and Ruby*__

"What the hell," Jordan said and the two listens. "Big robot! And it's big! Really big!" Jordan snorts a little bit, taking out his weapons and sprouts her wings. "Get on my back," Jordan said, "We're not going to miss the party." "Oh," Ruby said as getting on Jordan, "We aren't missing this!" Jordan flies in the air and listen to the call.

"_That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!_" "Where are you guys," Yang ask in the phone. "HURRYYYY!"

"Let's get this party started then!"


	12. Chapter 8b: Blake and Sun

*continue on with 3rd POV*

"I'll go with Blake and Sun," Jordan said, pointing to the Faunus, "Don't think I have my ways of using my powers for something else. You know... it's not for killing all the time." "Alright then," Ruby said, "Let the plan begin!"

*Time skip*  
-Jordan's Pov-

"This is it," Blake said when she uses her fingers to trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner. "You sure," Sun asked as Blake glares at him and moves to the entrance and unfastening her bow. "Just take her work for it," I said, adjusting my helmet, mask… thing. "I don't get it," Sun said when he holds out the half-mask in his hand, "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?" "The masks are a symbol," Blake said, "Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." "Grimm masks…" he said, "That's kind of dark." "So was the guy who started it," Blake said, putting her mask on and walks on and walks on.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you…"

We all walk in, but I stop by a guard. The two looked at me. "Hey," the white fang said, "Are you a new recruit?" Without saying a word, I kicked his rifle, grab his rifle in midair and twirl it so I aimed at his face. "Does that answer your question," I said darkly, "Just to let you know, I lost both my ears and tail from the scum who are fucking racist. Am I clear?" "Hm…" The white fang said, "Alright. You're ok. Head inside and also… nice mask you have there. I'll let the rest of the crew that we have someone who's a monster." I nodded before giving back his rifle and heads towards Sun and Blake, shocked when I did that. "I do this to anyone who thinks I'm something else more than a heartless moron." We headed to the new recruits that are moving in a line at the side of the stage. I look at the two when we all stop. I looked up to see a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts to speak. "Thank you all for coming," he said, "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce you a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" I looked up to see… Roman. Great… he waves mockingly as the crowds start protesting. "Thank you, Thank you," He said, "Please, hold your applause!"

"What's a Human doing here," an Antler Faunus yells as pointing at Roman. "I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst," Roman said, salutes as an example, "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or better yet, killed!" "I think I know where he's going with this," Jordan softly said. "I don't," Sun said. "But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms," Roman said as the crowd changes their tune and starts agreeing with him, "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

*switch this to 3rd POV*

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder. Thus, this triggers Jordan's flashback.

'R-run! Get Jordan out of here!'

'What about you?'

'I got this! I can't mess it up if I can use sound and glass to defuse...'

Jordan slowly moves his hand on to his head. 'What the... sound... glass... what does that mean?' "As some of you might have heard, this right here..." Roman explains as he taps the giant mech, "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer," we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves." Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" The White Fang's roaring applause tells him the answer. "Time to get out of here," Jordan said as Blake and Sun nods in agreement, but...

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!"

"Fuck."

"What are we going to do," Sun said to Blake. "I'm thinking," Blake said. Jordan and Sun watch Roman lean on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him before he zeroes in on the two, frowning. "He sees us," Sun said as he wave while Jordan showed a 'don't give a fuck' expression and flips off Roman. Blake notices the junction box. "He can't see in the dark," Blake said as he unsheathes Gambol Shroud, tranforms it into a pistol, and shoots at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building. "Stop them," Roman yells out loud. "Get the fuck away from me, you fucking fucks," Jordan yells as he takes out the new design weapons and starts shooting at their weapons. "Sun! Jordan," Blake said, "The Window!" "Stop them!"

Before the trio crash through the window and start running as fast as they can, the mechanized sound of running power signals the Altesian Paladin's activation, and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who leap off of a car and manage to get on the roofs. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as Blake and Sun run, jump, and flips from rooftop to rooftop as Jordan sprout out his Wings and flies with them. "So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of back up," Sun yells. "Got it," Blake said as she grabs her scroll and puts it to her ear as she continues to jump. "Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"

"HEEEELLLLP! Big robot! And it's big! Really big," Sun yells as the trio land on the ground and kept on escaping.

"Roman is in the Robot, controlling it. Request for assistance in the highway, ASAP," Jordan yells. "Where are you guys," Yang asked in the scroll. "HURRYYY," Sun yells. "Sun, Blake," Jordan said, "I'm going catch up with June. Make sure that fucker is still on the run!" He flies up in the air and goes find June.

"This is going to be one hell of a party!"


	13. Chapter 8c: Yang and Neptune

*continue on with 3rd POV*

"I'll go with Yang and Neptune," Jordan said, "I might know what she means by 'old friend.' I met them myself and somehow gain their trust. If they see me, they'll calm down a little bit." "Alright then," Ruby said, "Let the plan begin!"

*Timeskip*

The music from the club was loud. Junior is behind the bar adjusting his cuffs as his Henchmen stock the bottles, carry boxes and otherwise stand around on the dance floor, until…

Two henchmen were running inside. "Close the door – she's coming," one of them said as they noth proceed to roll the doors shut and keep them closed with their bodies. "What are you idiots doing," Junior said as walking out from the bar. The Henchmen shout incoherently, until the explosion knocks them down and forces the door to open, allowing a familiar face walks in through the smoke. "Guess who's back," Yang said out loud and continues to smile and pose as eight guns are pointed in her face with an equal number of angry Henchmen behind them. Though this doesn't, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up and the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table.

"Yeah," Neptune said as the Henchmen continue hoisting their guns, "So could you define "Friend" for me?" "Oi," another familiar face voice said as the person behind the shadows goes in front of Yang and Neptune, "Unless you all want get your face break, except Junior and the twins, I suggest you dumbasses to put your gun down… NOW!" That last word was put in venom and darkly. The Henchmen was scared. They still remember what happened when those guys try to mess with him, so they slowly lower their guns as Junior cuts his way through the crowd of goons, straightening his tie. "Blondie," Junior said, "you're here!... Why? And, why you brought Jordan here." Jordan went up to Junior and said, "You owe her a drink… or in my words, 'when the last time did that weird fuckboy come to you'. I'll go ahead and see if there's any fixes need to be change." Jordan left and Yang grab ahold of Junior's arm and drags him off. "Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman," Neptune said before he even looks at the twins, "'Sup?" "Hmph," they both said as walking away, "Whatever." Meanwhile with Jordan, he was testing out the DJ set with the other Henchman. "Nothing seems to a problem," Jordan said, "I can say it still fine for a couple of months, but if there's any a problem, let me know." "What about the music," the henchman said, "Any songs you have that we can used fo the club?" Jordan thought about it, not noticing the twins are looking to him. "I think I got one," Jordan said as he took out his scroll (Ozpin brought him one so he can keep the phone for other things) and scroll through his old song. He found one. "Here's one," He said, gesturing the DJ to get close, "Hear this one for a second." The two close in together and listen to the song. (Just look up this song called Coloris. It has a nice tune) The DJ nods his head. "Alright, expert," he said, "Do your magic." Jordan nods and goes and copies the music to the DJ set. It's complete and that's the song they here.

"Alright, I'm done from there. Hey, when there's time, I'll help out being the DJ til night time," Jordan said before jumping over the rail and drop there and heads to Yang. "For someone who's 16," Melanie whispers to her twin sister, "He is kind of cute." Miltia nods and watches from a distance. Jordan never notices, but every girl he met, their hearts might flutter a little bit just by looking at him and what he does. Bummer for Jordan since his heart is cold. Meanwile with Yang and Junior, they talk for a bit before Junior puts the glass down as he sits behind the bar. "I don't know," Junior said, irritated. "How can you not know," Yang said. "I haven't talked to him," Junior said, "I haven't seen him since the night you first came in here." He leans over and point in Yang's face. "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back." Neptune rushes to Yang's side to raise of question of his own, asking, "So where did they go?" Junior looks at Neptune, after a long pause, before saying," What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back! Who is this guy?"

"Don't worry about him," Jordan said, sliding in the coversation, "worry about the stiuation right now. Tell me what you told you Yang." "Like I said," He said, "Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" He shout at his own, men who grumble and walk away in response. "You guys go on ahead," Jordan said, gesturing them to go, "I'll meet with you guys there." "Alright then," Yang said, "come on, Neptune." "We get everything we need," Neptune said, following with his hands in his pocket. "Well," Yang said, "We got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck." Jordan waits until thet're out the door, and then looks at Junior. "Hey," Jordan said as slipping in a piece of paper infront of him as Junior hands Jordan Lien, "I know I got the scroll and figure it out like a basic phone, but if there's a problem, call me... even if the white fang are here." Jordan walks away with the Lien.

As for Yang and Neptune, they got a call from Blake. They answered it. "Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-" "_HEEEELLLLP!" _ "What the hell," Jordan comes by the two and listens. "Big robot! And it's big! Really big!" Jordan snorts a little bit. "_That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!_" "Where are you guys," Yang ask in the phone. Jordan heard a noise and looked behind him to Blake and Sun running from some huge robot. Thus Jordan get some flashback voices in his head.

'R-run! Get Jordan out of here!'

'What about you?'

'I got this! I can't mess it up if I can use sound and glass to defuse...'

Jordan shakes his head, holding on to his forehead. 'sound and glass? Huh... wonder what that means... oh well' "That's them,"Jordan said, sporuting out his wings, "Let's go." Yang and Neptune nods. Yang quickly circles her ride around - much to Neptune's alarm - and drives off to follow them. Jordan flies in the sky and goes to catch up with June.

"This is going to be one hell of a party!"


	14. Chapter 9: What a Sound Breaking Day

A/n: Ah... I forgot to mention about Jordan's new modified weapons. Both of them are a rifle, similar to a M110 Rifle, but it doesn't have the scope and only has an attachment. It's has a sword as an attachment, but it's also changes into a Scythe also. But, combine the twin weapons together, the rifle will be double-barrel and the attachment grows longer.

*3rd POV*

Blake and Sun somehow make it to the highways, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way. Sun pauses to look at their pursuer's path of destruction and offer a quick "Whoa!" before leaping onto more cars, much to the anger of Roman inside the robot, his face surrounded by blue holographic screens. Yang and Neptune are able to follow the mech suit on their ride, coming up next to it as it runs. Jordan and June flies right near Yang and Neptune. "Slow it down, guys," Jordan yells at the two as the twins head for the Paladin. "Got it," Neptune said as he gets his gun out.

Roman notices the pair on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers. Yang swerves, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris while Neptune flails in a panic. Back on two wheels again, Neptune unslings his weapon, aims as sparks start flying, and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks. Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin. Sun and Blake pause in their car-hopping to look back. "Neptune," Sun said, "hang on!"

Neptune is trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high, but Roman finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway. Jordan and June took their turn as they both shooting at the mech and dodging the bullets.

As Blake looks on from her spot, she hears a voice from her Scroll. "I'm in positon," Weiss said as she twirls over a highway and lands in the middle of the road, holding Myrtenaster at approaching Roman. He smiles as his robot charges the girl, but Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and crash, actually flying over the young Huntress and falling off the ramp, landing further down before Ruby, already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form. The Paladin stands back up, and the rest of Team RWBY falls beside their leader to take up positions. Jordan and June stand in front of them and get in their own position. Roman chuckles, moving the robot slowly towards the group.

"Freezer burn," Ruby said as Ruby, Blake, Jordan and June backs out of the way as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman. Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Ruby, who slashes the metal with her blade, causing it to falter.

"Twin Blade," Jordan yells as June and Jordan charges at Roman as they quickly slices their weapon at the mech, making some parts of the mech fall apart. Roman tries to hit the twins, but the two moves away. "Checkmate," Ruby yells as Blake and Weiss go in this time, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summons another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were. Finally, Weiss jumps up too high and Roman fires a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

"Ladybug," Ruby shoots herself forward and cuts at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely. "Dark Fire," Jordan said as him and Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery and dark blasts. Roman is knocked around in the cabin, but seeing as he can't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, he runs backwards through two columns and leaves Yang embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Jordan lands, but just as Yang is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

"Yang," Jordan and Blake said. Jordan look at Roman as he was about to punch Jordan, but time went slow as a voice echoes in his head.

'Time to wake up... wake up your next powers... sound and glass... now... ROAR!' 

"AHHHH!" Jordan yells at the top of his lungs, making Roman hold on to his ears and backs up. "Huh," Blake said, "What was that?" "I don't know," June said, "What about Yang?" "Don't worry," Ruby said, "With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special." Yang slowly gets up, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fist. Yang charges at Roman as Jordan slam his foot to the ground and a big block of dark glass came out, punching the glass and making it head towards to Roman. Combining Yang's fist connecting to the second arm of the mech and Jordan's dark glass sticks on the seond arm, obliterating it under both forces. Roman immediately kicks Yang and Jordan to the side, but as they passed by the team...

"Bumblebee," Ruby yells. "Sound Rifle," Jordan yells. Blake throws her Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch while flying, and the Faunus uses the momentum to swing the glowing girl around for a final hit to the robot. Roman, however, steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction. Jordan and Ruby aims their rifles at Roman and took their shots, two bullets forms into a sound breaking bullet and it hits dead center of Roman, but Roman moves his head to the side as the robot starts to shake. "Time to slow it down," Jordan said. "How do you propose we do that," Weiss asked.

"Ice Flower," Ruby said as Weiss and her twirls their weapons so they both point at Roman, Weiss creates a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel, and a single shot through the circles creates a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with the Paladin. Ruby continues to shoot as Weiss freezes the fire, and as the ice completely envelops the robot's body, Blake swings her partner around in a circle one more time, but with Roman unable to move, the Paladin is hit by the speed and power of Yang's fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal.

"Just got this thing cleaned..." Roman said, getting up, slightly dazed but unarmed, as he inspects the damge while brushing himself off. He looks up to see a glowing Yang fire a single shot at the defenseless thief as a darken Jordan aims both of his rifles and took a twin shot at the thief, but was saved at the last instant when the two-toned girl drops in front of him and opens her umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. Roman starts to addresses the victors. "Ladies, Ice queen... Master of Death," Roman said before a quick "Hey" came from Weiss' mouth, "Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would." The pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but something went dark with Jordan.

"Don't... call... me... MASTER OF DEATH," Jordan yells at the top of his lungs before he clap his weapon together to make a giant Scythe Rifle and they charges at the two. Jordan slices at the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turns to see them escape in a Bullhead. "STOP RUNNING AWAY, BASTARDS," Jordan yells more as aiming the rifle at the Bullhead and took three shot. It hit the Bullhead, but it did nothing as team RWBY runs up to Yang's side, now cooled down. Jordan pants from his yelling, changing back into his orginal looks. June looks at him and understands. Jordan put up his mask, but as he was a doing that, there's a button on his mask. 'Record is... done,' he thought.

"So I guess he got a new henchman..." Yang said. "Well," Jordan said, "I guess she made our plans... fall apart..." June, Ruby and Weiss giggle, and Blake starts walks away. "No," Yang, "Just... no." "What," Jordan said. "There's a time and place for jokes," Yang said. "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT'S A JOKE," Jordan yells at Yang, red eyes showing again, "No, no. That would be a bad fucking pun... if I was in a joking manner!" "Jordan," June said, placing her hand at his shoulder, "Don't act like this... please." Jordan was silent... "Sorry..." Jordan said, before following Blake, "Just tired. Let's go." "It's ok," Yang said, patting his shoulder. "Wait," Ruby said, "Where are Sun and Neptune?"

*meanwhile with those two*

Sun and Neptune are sitting in the middle stools of the "A Simple Wok Noodle House" eating their plates of noodles with the Shopkeep behind the counter and their weapons leaning on the other two stools. "They're probably fine, right," Neptune asked. "Probably," Sun said as Neptune turns back to his noodles, and the two eat in silence.

*At Beacon*

"Damn it! I knew it something was up!"

"Clam down. We don't know if they many more."

"Well I can't! Now I know I can't trust one of my employers now!"

"Just sit tight, Ironwood. They can stop it... I'm sure of it."

"*sighs* Alright, but what about your spy? He snaps when he heard 'Master of Death'. What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm looking forward on him. Since his sister is there with him, He'll be fine... I'm sure of it."


	15. Chapter 10: Important figure and new GF

-Before the next episode-

*Jordan's POV*

I silently woke up from a dream again. I looked around to see that Blake wasn't even there. She must be still bothered by it still. I need to get some fresh air for a while. I get off my bed, grab my jacket on, open the window and drop down to head to the closed ship landing. My walk wasn't that long as I arrive there. I walk to the end of the cliff and look at the view. It was a perfect view in Vale. The light looks so beauitful, yet... it's cruel there. Peaceful but bad. I wonder why I'm thinking of this.

"The world is cruel, yet there's a beauity within," I heard a voice said, "Do you think so, World Eater." I look behind me to see some boy behind me. His haired is mixed with White and brown. He wears a black T-shirt, white cloak with a red button, Dark blue jeans, and some Sunglasses. But, he's really unique, because of his Angel-like wings. "Who are you," I asked. "I'm no one that you should be worry of," the teen said, "but, I'm going to be some kind of important figure for you. If you are wondering what my name is, the name is Atro. You don't need to introduce yourself. I already know you from the start." "The start, huh," I said in a questionable tone, "Whaever it is, I do not want to know yet."

"You are someone that will be helping out this world," Atro explains, "you can say destiny let you here, but I'm someone who is helping you in anyway. You see... this world is being corrupted. It's not because of the White Fang, it's also the Grimm, too. You are one of the important people that are helping these people, both human and Faunus."

"I don't understand," I said, "What do you mean I'm 'one of the people that will save this world'?" "You will have to see it for yourself," he said, walking to the cliff, "Your monday night will help you understand what's going on. Vale is in need of your help and other people and you must let it out sooner or later, but for now, you have a weekend to attend to. I will not return until Tuesday. I wish you good luck, Master of Death. I will help you when the time comes." Atro jumps off the cliff, but as I look over, he was gone.

"Vale is in my hand and let out... my true self," I repeated the words he said. I look at the amulet and grab a hold of it. "sooner or later," I said, gripping on my Amulet, "I'll make sure that I, the Master of Death, will stop whatever this mission... Even with or without my friends." "Jordan," I look behind me to see Ruby in her Pajamas, "What are you doing out here?" "Just need fresh air," I said, yawning, "I need time to refresh my mind before heading." "Ok then," Ruby said, "um... I have one question if that's OK with you." I nodded and waits what's her question. "Do you have a crush on someone?" I look at her, but I was nervous. Over the week, I gets dreams of her, happily loving her like I really want her to be my... Girlfriend. Maybe a hint will do. "Well, yes," I said, "she is a young girl with eyes shining like the moon." "I see," Ruby said, "anything else?" "She looks like someone from a fairy tail book," I said, "she's childish, but she's so pure, innocent and naive." "Ok," Ruby said and then I notice her heartbeat, beating a quite pace, "Can I know who it is." I thought about it and then I should say it now. "If I tell you who it is, will you keep it a secret," I said and she nodded, really wanting know who it is, judging by her heartbeat, "Ok then. Here's the answer." I placed my index finger and thumb on her chin, gently pulling her closer to me.

Taking the first move, I leaned forward and pressed my lips gently onto hers. I heard her squeak loudly in surprise, but I pressed harder, deepening the kiss, to the point I accidentally pushed her down so that she was squashed between me and the grass. Slowly, I felt her giving in, returning the kiss reluctantly. Once she had gained more confidence, things became really passionate. After a few seconds, we pull away from each other, breathing for air.

"I... Love you, Ruby Rose," I said softly, smiling. She smiles back before she pecks my cheek. "I love you too, Jordan," She said. We both move away from each other. "So, it's official," I said, "We're boyfriend and girlfriend." "Y-yeah," she said, shivering, "Can we go back inside?" I nodded, picking up Ruby Bridal style and heads back to the room.

As soon we're back at the room, I lay her down on her bed, but before I can go back to my own bed...

"Can you sleep with me, please," Ruby asked and I blush. I looked at her and then thought... Well... I should do it. I nodded at her before she scoots over for space for me before I scooted in to her. We both cuddle each other. "Goodnight, Jordy," Ruby said before she falls asleep. I smile before I peck her forehead. "Goodnight, Ruby," I said before I fall asleep. I can't wait for the next day with her.


	16. Chapter 11: Jordan's motives and POV

*3rd POV*

*TWHACK!*

Jordan woke up quickly, rubbing his head quickly. "Sorry, Dr. Oobleck," he said, rubbing the groggy eyes, "Didn't get enough sleep, because how much of an idiot I was staying up too much." "You should stop what you were doing at the time," Oobleck quickly said and somehow Jordan can relate, "You should be careful with yourself. Now, I have a question for you, Mr. Rullan." Jordan tilts his head. "What does it mean to become a hunter in your words?"

Everyone stare at Jordan and he sigh a little bit. "You know," He said, "someone told me the same thing, too. To be honest... I have no clue. Back in my world, I always thought to myself why I chose to become a hunter or why I wanted to this to happen. I thought i pick this job was because I want to save people from the supernatural like vampires, demon, etc.; but no. I need a sense of purpose, something that motivates me. I did have one. As an heir of my family generations, we made a name for ourselves for a reason. Saving the world from those who want world domination and chaos. That's my motive since toddler age, becoming someone who can save the world from the evil. A hero to be in short. I've been punched, kicked, and whipped, but I won't take this world's abuse. I won't take it, I refuse! When life pushes me, I push harder! What doesn't kill me makes me stronger! That's what I've been doing for 10 years, helping the world like a hero."

Everyone was surprised. June never believe that Jordan can do this. June has been surviving for self, yet she's blind by the world. Jordan on the other hand wasn't blind, so he risks his own life of doing something that no one can.

"I see..." Oobleck said, "Now I see why you become one of us. I can see it in your eyes. I see the passion in you! I see the motivation and the mission you always do! You've matured!" "Well, not much of it," Jordan said, rubbing the back of his neck, "but I can understand where this is going at." "Now one more question," Oobleck said, "Are now used of what's going on in this world?" "I have," Jordan said, "but something is bothering me... And that's the white fang." Blake looks at Jordan. "During my weekend," he explains, "The White Fang were a whole Faunus organization, but they add a human in their forces. This human's words sicken me when he is talking about his own race." "Remember what he saying," June asked. "I do," Jordan said, "he said this. 'Humans... are the worst. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed! But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with!' I have been never this angry in my life. I'm angry at both races for being such blind. Humans and Faunus." That grabs everyone attention. Where is he going with this? "I have seen much pain than everyone knows. There have been riots, shootouts, robberies and murders in my world. Now, look at this world. Humans are making sure The Faunus race are treated like shit and the Faunus want their rights by riots, robberies and murder. My eyes been open since day one here. I don't care if my reputation with all you people will drop or rise, I'm going to make sure none of this will happen again... Even if the white fang stop me. I. Will. Rise."

The classroom shudders at Jordan's attempt. Then the Bell rings. "Alright class," Oobleck quickly said, "remember of what's your homework is, because I won't say it again." The class got up and left. Jordan grabs his stuff and left, but a hand touches his shoulder. Jordan looks back to see Ruby touching him. "Are you sure you can do this," Ruby said, "Even if you're a co-leader. You are still my boyfriend." Jordan chuckles a little bit. "Even if I'm not ok," he said, after he pecks her forehead, "I can still learn from my problems. You might even help me out. I don't know when, but you might help just like June." Ruby blushes and she rubs the back of her neck. "Now let's go," Jordan said, "There's a spar to watch."


	17. Chapter 12: Spars and Dances

-To the next episode-

*Jordan's POV*

I sit down with Team RWBY and June as watching team CRDL get their asses beat by a girl. I yawn a little bit from last night meeting with Atro. Now think of it, I should get serious with this, right? I mean... I'm childish in some way, but I'm getting a bit dark or antisocial. "Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament," Ms. Glynda said, "Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna? (_Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda._) You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you -"

"I'll do it," I look at Mercury said, raising his hand. "Mercury is it," Glynda said, "Well, let's find you an opponent." "Actually," Mercury said, "I wanna fight… her and him." Mercury points at Pyrrha and me. "Me," both Pyrrha and I said in the same time. "I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match," Glynda said, "I recommend you only sparring with just Mr. Rullan." "No, it's fine," Pyrrha said, "I'd be happy to oblige." I sigh and head down stairs. "June," I said, "go throw Farlon at me." I jump high from my position as June took out Farlon out of nowhere and throw the sword at me. I caught it and land to the arena floor. I put the sword on my back just like in the games I play where my favorite character always has their close range weapons on their back. "I guess we're tag team, Pyrrha," I said, "I'll go last; don't charge at him yet if you use your semblance. I want to see what he got when I spar with him." Pyrrha nods. Alright then, let's get this spar started. Hmm… I wonder…

*3rd POV*

Mercury struts into the arena, visibly sizing up Pyrrha. Their spar begins when he makes the first attack and is knocked down. Recovering quickly, he deflects an attack and begins trading blows with Pyrrha until she knocks him back with her shield. Jordan was leaning on a wall as he watches this with Glynda beside him. "Hey," Glynda, "Are you ok? You've been a bit dark with some of your classmate. Is it from the mission you did?" "Yeah," Jordan said, rubbing the back of neck, "Not only that, there's been a dream I have that's bothering me though. Something about saving this world from something bad and such." "I see…"

With Ruby, she turns towards Emerald sitting behind her. "Hey," she said, "your friend's doing pretty good." Emerald gives a fake smile and then rolls her eyes as Ruby turns her back. Mercury unleashes a series of powerful strikes. Pyrrha allows his kick to slam against her forearm before Mercury manages to disarm, a kick impaling her blade into the ground. Pyrrha uses her Semblance to redirect the direction of Mercury's next kick. As she charges him with her shield, he shoots off of it and turns his back to her. "He's mine," Jordan yells, sprouting his wings and tries to slash at him, only to be blocked by Mercury's weapon. Mercury tries to strike at Jordan, but he dodges and counter attacks him with a blur of punches. Jordan pushes Mercury away and summons six summoned swords and flings them at him. Mercury dodges a few, but some hit him. Jordan let the red eyes come as he open his palms at his hand. What came out was… a beam. One dark beam goes to Mercury, but Mercury dodges it. The whole class looks in awe of what just happen, but the one that has the most shock was Jordan.

Jordan stares at his own palm with the expression that says 'that did not just happen.' He though a dark ball would come out of his palms, but a dark beam? That's plain out stupid… in his point of view. "I forfeit," Mercury said. "You're not going to try," Jordan asked. "What's the point," he said, shrugging, "The girl is a world-renowned fighter and you are something else than just the average teen. We're obviously leagues apart."

"In that case," Glynda said, "Pyrrha Nikos and Jordan Rullan is the victor of the match…" Pyrrha has an annoyed and disappointed look on her face, and places her left hand on her hip. The Aura displays for Pyrrha and Mercury are shown as Mercury's is changed from green to red indicating his loss. Jordan was still looking at his palm. He tries it again and then a dark ball came from his palm. "Oh and now you come out, you fucking fuck," Jordan said as the ball disappears in midair. An Alarm sounds which jolts Blake who has nodded off. "That is all for today. And remember," Glynda said, "the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses."

Jordan jumps on the benches and heads to Ruby. "Was that unexpected for you," Ruby said. "I have no clue," Jordan said, "But I don't know if I should feel happy that I found something cool or feel scared about it." Outside, SSSN are standing at the entrance as Team RWBY with Jordan and June walks past. Sun notices Blake and runs after her.

"Hey Blake," Sun said as he grabs Blake by her shoulder, "You uh, doing okay?" "I'm fine," she said, shutting her book she was reading. "So I hear that there's this dance going on this weekend, and it sounds pretty lame," Sun said, "but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?"

"What?"

"The Dance! This Weekend! You wanna go, or what?"

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that."

Blake walks away past her team. Sun sinks from his rejection.

*Timeskip*

"We want you to go to the dance," Ruby said when the group are in their dorm room. "That's ridiculous," Blake said. "Blake," June said, "We are worried about you. After the investigation, you are starting to mess up with your head. You couldn't sleep, you hardly eat, grades been suffering, and when Jordan mention about the White Fang, you started to get a bit agitated." "People's lives are at stake," Blake said, gesturing out the window. Yang puts her hand on Blake's, lowering it. "We know," Yang said, and we're also trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." "Thanks to you, Jordan (If you read the optional chapter, if not, ignore that part), and Sun, we know that they're operating somewhere outside of the southeast Vale," Ruby said. "There are still unanswered questions," Jordan said, leaning on the wall next to the door, "but it won't pop out in front of your face if you can't keep your eyes open." "All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day," Yang said. "It will be fun," Weiss said, "Yang and I will make sure of it." Yeah," Yang said as she pumps her fist which causes the bed to bounce Blake," We're planning the whole event." Excuse me," Blake asked. "Team CFVY's away mission lasted quite longer than expected," Weiss said. "So," Yang said, "Weiss and I decided to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you can have the perfect night." "And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready," Weiss said. "So what do you think," Ruby said. "I think this is a colossal waste of time," Blake said as she walks away, but as she opens the door, Jordan put his hand on his shoulder and whispers something in her ear, "... I know... ok. Sure... when you're with... Fine. I'll be in the library." She walks out of the room. "What did you say to her," Ruby asked. "It's a secret," Jordan said, "but me and Yang are going to try and figure out how to break the stubbornness in Blake."

The group nods before there's a knock at the door. Weiss approaches and opens it, revealing Jaune at the door with a guitar. "Weiss," he sings, only for door to be slam close to his face, "Oh, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing." Weiss opens the door. "I lied," Jaune sings again, "Weiss Schu-nee, will you accompany me, to the dance on... Sunday!" "Are you done," Weiss asked. "Yes," Jaune said, shrugging. "No," She said, before slamming the door in his face before turning around to see the others staring at her, "What?" "And that is why they call you the Ice Queen," Yang said. "And me for calling you the Ice Bitch," Jordan mentions, thus making the Ruby, Weiss and Yang to shudder at the moment when Jordan snaps in front of them for the first time. "You said that," June asked Jordan, in which he nodded. "Weiss and Blake were arguing about the white fang," Jordan explains, "but it was so, so annoying that I snap and yelled at them, and counter attack them with my words, making Weiss get a bit scared at me when I said, 'not all Faunus are evil' and to Blake reveal her 'thing.'" June nodded when she already know what happen. Even at childhood stage, Jordan is really a loud speaker. "All my life," Weiss said, "boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind." "Date or no date," Ruby said, "none off this will matter if we can't get Blake to go." "Well," Jordan said, going out the window and sprout his wings, "If you excuse me, I'm going to have a chat with someone." He jumps off and flies to somewhere.

*Meanwhile with the evil trio*

Cinder in her dorm room, sewing a black dress as she sits on one of the beds. Emerald is sitting on the floor while looking at her scroll, and Mercury is lying on the ground and reading a comic book. "She's smart, but I won't say invisible," Mercury said. "Do tell," Cinder said. "Her semblance is Polarity," Emerald said, "But you'd never know just by watching." "After she made contact with my boots," Mercury explains, "she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments." "Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage," Emerald said. "Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands," Cinder said, "Interesting. Add her to the list." "And you better add me too if this party going to be interesting," A voice came in the room, "I'm kind of interested of what you three are going to do." The trio looks over to see a smiling Jordan at the window.

"I was going to say something about you next," Mercury said. "Go ahead and do tell," Jordan said, "Tell Ms. Cinder here what you saw when you were sparring with me." "Um... well," Mercury said, "You're unexplainable. When sparring, you were unpredictable of what are you going to do next." "That's right," Emerald said, "It doesn't look like you don't use your weapon a lot, but it seems you practice a lot with your fist. Not to mention, you're unique for some reason. I guess is when you did that dark beam at Mercury earlier." "Beam," Cinder said in a question able tone. "Even I can't understand my powers myself," Jordan said, "Anyway, I won't mind, if I can here in this too. I mean... Hello! I may say I have been a hero, but I am considering myself as the Anti-Hero too, judging on how much destruction I made in the city back at home... Too many people suffered there. Well, you should be able to take her down, but I think you have another reason for that... right, Cinder?" Cinder smirks. "It's not about overpowering an enemy," Cinder said, "It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time." "I hate waiting," Mercury said. "Don't worry Mercury," Cinder said, "We have a fun weekend ahead of us." "Welp," Jordan said, "Here's a thing, what I heard right now, I'm going to be in this for good, but mark my words, I'm always going to be in the good side. You may be villains, but I consider of you of something else... Maybe our relationship with each other will be big, but in battle, we're foes. Ok?" "Alright then, friend," Cinder said, "let's keep this a secret then." Jordan nods. "I will all see you in the battlefield," he said as bowing down before he jumps out the window and flies back to his Dorm room." Cinder watches this and thought to herself, 'Hmm... Such an interesting teen. Maybe... just maybe I can make him... mine.'


	18. Chapter 13: Spars and Dances Part 2

*3rd POV*

A glum Ruby resting her head on her hand and staring into the distance before she's startled by someone slamming their palms on the table she's at. Weiss was smiling and was slides two squares over to Ruby, both seem similar shades of white. "I need you to pick a tablecloth," Weiss said. "Aren't they both the same," Ruby asked, confused. Weiss sighs in frustration. "I don't even know why I asked," She said as she walks somewhere as Yang comes in carrying a massive sound speaker on her shoulder, which bounces her sister and the table she's moping on again to jump in the air when she drops it to the ground. June was on the speaker when Yang was carrying it and she's jumps down. "So," Yang said, "have you picked out a dress yet?" "What's the point," Ruby said, "Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" "Oh, don't worry about that," Jordan said, standing right beside Ruby before he pecks her cheek, "She's going. I'm sure of it." Ruby blushes a little bit. "Weiss," Yang said, "I thought we agreed: No doilies!" Weiss walks up to Yang, pointing to her face. "If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines," Weiss said before the group was interrupted by the sound of doors opening. Neptune is walking with Sun. "Your dance is gonna have fog machines," Neptune asked. "We were thinking about it," Weiss said, stepping up to him, becoming sweet. "That's cool."

"You ladies and gentleman excited for dress up," Sun asked. "Yeah," Jordan said, grabbing a table with an empty table cloth, "Hey check this out! I have the power to change June's clothes into a beautiful dress! Watch and see it for yourself." Jordan runs to June and wrap June in the cloth before removing the cloth revealing June in a beautiful pink dress with matching high heels. "Ta-da," June said, earning a little applause and clapping, "Well for the you two boys, what are you two wearing." "Uuhhh... this," Sun said as he point to his current shirtless outfit. Neptune steps up and holds a hand in front of his friend's face. "Ignore him," Neptune said, "for he knows not what he says." "Hey," Sun said, "I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Yang mirroring Ruby's and Weiss' looks of being told of something extremely obvious. "Yeah," Yang said, "we noticed."

"Soooo," Sun said, rubbing the back of his head, preparing to ask, "what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?" "Isn't obvious," Jordan said as Weiss turns and crosses her arms in disapproval, "but trust me on this, Yang and I will get Blake for the dance tomorrow."

*With Blake*

The Faunus herself is sitting at one of the library tables with a holographic screen in front of her. She is obviously more sleep-deprived than ever, barely focusing on what she's seeing... until a small, bright red light appears on the screen. Moving up and down, Blake's eyes follow it down to her hand, then disappears entirely. She looks behind herself, obviously irritated, but no one walking among the tables is her culprit. Turning back to the computer, she starts typing on the beeping keyboard before the laser dot appears on her hand briefly, prompting her to look around again and still find no one. The red point shows up on the screen, moving around in circles until Blake scowls and pounds her fists on the table. She stands up from her chair and finds the light on the floor, following it blindly through shelves of books until both the dot and its pursuer turn the corner, only for Blake to bump, shocked and shaken out of her more "animal" instincts, into...

"He-lloooo," Yang said in a sing-song voice with Jordan behind her, waving. "What are you..." Blake said. Yang grabs her arm. "We three need talk," Jordan said as Yang and he whisk Blake out of the scene and into an empty class room. "Yang, Jordan," Blake said, "If you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Yang sits cross-legged on the central desk of the empty classroom they're in as Jordan stands up. "We're not stopping you, Blake," Jordan said, "we're here to slow down. It's not a luxuray; it's a necessity. "The 'Necessity' is stopping Torchwick," Blake said. "And we're going to," Yang said, "But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say and Jordan's story." "Fine," Blake said as she relents and drapes her legs over the desk's edge." Yang goes first. "Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters," Yang explains her story to Blake as Jordan listens, "And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back." Yang looks down as she says this, and Blake looks sorry for her. Jordan was silent when hearing this. Losing people is such a pain in the heart. "It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know," Yang keeps on explaining, "And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom." Blake and Jordan looks amazed at this information as Yang keeps talking. "He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since."

"Why did she leave you," Blake asked. Yang sighs and turns to the chalkboard. "That question... Why?" She gets off the desk and walks to the chalkboard, picking up a piece of chalk. "I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her." Yang starts to draw on the board. "Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother. I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes... There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time. My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night." Jordan is silent throughout Yang's story. Jordan slowly put his hand on his chest. "Jordan," Yang said, "It's your turn."

Jordan said nothing. "Uh... Jordan?" Yang tried to get his attention. Jordan looks up and in the instant, he erase everything that Yang draw, summoned his own chalk and starts to draws quickly. Once he was done, he went up next. "My story may not be as sad as Yang," he said, "But it's a lesson I will never forget." Jordan points to the mansion he drew. "This is where it starts," He said, "June and I live at a Mansion where all dreams come true. This mansion was something that no one never knew, but me and June. Our parents were heroes. Both of our mom and dad were special. I can still remember what they have that we were born with. My dad is the one that is what I am today, World Eater. My mom is Sound and Glass user. She doesn't call herself Human, so we just give her the title world Eater as well... Her name was, Yuna Rullan." Jordan smiles a little bit. "You can say my family is the richest, but we all do caring stuff. Donations, helping and quite of a lot of stuff. You can say we're just one of the biggest helper in the world. But that all ends on the day of June's and my birthday. A group of human traffickers killed my parents, all of the servants and what I thought that the one who died was my sister." That's where he points at the burning mansion with a couple of mask people. They both stare at Jordan, feeling the empathy for him. He points at a drawing of his little self being beaten up. "I gotten kidnapped and they were going to sell me on a high price. I beg for something to help me or a sign of escaping, but no matter what happens... I will get beaten up badly. My pure and innocent I once was change into an impure, dark and deadly." Jordan shows of his drawing of him murdering the people that tortured him. "That's where I have enough and that's where I awoke. I broke out of the cage and started to kill them, hearing them scream in pain and beg for mercy... Like me... I ignore them and keep on with my spree. After that, I look at my destruction, but I escape later." Jordan points to the next drawing of him trying to revive dead people while at the background shows a burning mansion. "I head back to my home and stay there; trying to save all the people I loved. It didn't work. All day, I mourn for my family and home. I had no choice, but to destroy my home, but I kept some stuff with me. For surviving, and remember of who I was. The sword... And this Amulet." Jordan took out his Amulet that was shining red. "I let stubbornness get to me... If I didn't talk with strangers, made sure I was with my parents, and awaken it before I gotten kidnapped... None of this would of happen. Even a sign, I still want to say "it's my entire fault because of how stubborn fool I was."" He looks at Blake and Yang. He let out a few tears before he even wipes he pains away. "That's all I can say," he said, "I'm not letting too much of my life. I trust you two that you don't tell them what happen to my life... until it really happens. Now of you excuse me." Jordan left outside, but as he was closing the door, leaving the two girls alone...

"Keep your sword and gun, Jordan," June said as he was behind Jordan. Jordan looks back at her. "H-huh?" "Keep them," she said, "I know that you like the sword since when we're little. You should keep on your sword and your gun only." June was holding out Farlon in front of Jordan. "But," Jordan said, "Since when you're little, you always want to have a sword like that, so I'm letting you have it."

"Jordan," June said a bit loudly, "You know from the start that I can't withstand Farlon. You saw how I fight out there! I can't even control the power like you can! You've been with this for 10 years and you have been a master of using this! So, I'm begging you for just one time! Keep the sword." Jordan was silent. She's right. If you rank from S-D on those two, June would be at Rank C, but Jordan would be Rank S. "You're right," he said, taking Farlon from June and puts it on his back, "I know from the start that I can't take off Farlon. I only did it just because you need to keep your powers without showing it. Sorry if I did that."

"It's alright," June said, "You can't worry me for long. I may be your sister, but that doesn't mean I can kick butt. Don't worry about me, I can have you modded weapon. Ok?" Jordan nods and leaves. Jordan turns around a corner to see Cardin, leaning on a wall. "What the hell do you want, fucktard," Jordan said, crossing his arms. "Look," Cardin said, "I'm not here to 'try' to bully you. I just want to be friends with you." "Oh really now," Jordan said, still not believing it. "I'm telling the truth," Cardin said, getting off the wall and facing him, "I not going throw any punches or anything. I'm trying to be a good sport to you." Jordan just stare him with the same expression. "Tch..." Jordan said, "fine then, but if I want to be friends with you and you team, I have only one condition." "And that would be," Cardin asked. "Show me trust," Jordan said, pasting by him, "I'll be your friend if you can show me trust. Stop or slow down your racism and discrimination, because the more you do, the more of a bad reputation with anyone. If you can do that, then maybe... maybe I will decrease my fist to your face and I'll trust you." Jordan walks away. Cardin stare at him as he walks away and turn to a corner. "I will try my best... I hope this bond will come soon..."

(Ok if you're wondering why I'm adding that. I don't think that Cardin is not that type of a villian. I just don't like his guts and all, but I will give him tops for him. He train well and such, but he has flaws. If he stops acting like an asshat, then maybe I can add him on my list. This may be the only time that you'll see a social link with Cardin. Anyway back to the thing.)

*on the day of the dance*

Jordan was getting ready to go and dance with his lover. Jordan heard a knock on the door in the bathroom. "Hey, Jordan," he heard Jaune said, "are you ready to go man. "Yeah," Jordan said, opening the door, "I'm ready." Jaune stares in awe on how Jordan looks like. Jordan was in really unique outfit like no other guy can. He wears a combine white and red tuxedo. His tie is black of course, but to make it look unique, he wears a black scarf around his neck. His hair change also, making all the hair dapper and distinguished and now shows his other eye now. "Whoa," Jaune said, "Look at you, gentleman. You're looking stylish." "Eh... it's nothing," Jordan said, rubbing the back of his back, "Every hairstyle must be a special occasion."

"Well, come on," Jaune said, "Let's go ahead and go to the dance." The two walk together and start to chat. "So," Jordan said, "How's the thing with you and Weiss?" "It didn't work out," Jaune said, sighing a little bit, "but it's fine at least. I mean... Neptune's pretty "cool". I get why she went to him instead." "Alright then," Jordan said, yawning a little bit. Once the two are at the room where the dance, they open the door, only to get eyes on the two... mostly Jordan though, since of how stylish he looks. "Well, if you excuse me," Jordan said, walking to the podium. "Well, well, well," Yang said, "Look at you, pretty boy. You look like some kind of male model. Ruby will be surprise when she looks at you." Jordan nods as the doors open in front of the two, "Ooohh, you look beautiful!" Jordan looks back to see Ruby, groaning as she looks distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt and pumps. "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these," Ruby asked as she tries to maintain her balance as she walks to the podium, much to her laughing sister. "Wow," Jordan said, "You look so... beautiful." Ruby blushes at Jordan's compliment. "Oh... Um," Ruby said, before she pecks her boyfriend's cheek, "Thank you." Jordan smiles before offering his hand to her. "Shall we dance," Jordan asked. "We shall," Ruby said, taking his hand as both head to the dance floor.

Meanwhile outside, Sun is seen walking around and wearing a new black jacket (now closed up) with a white tie hung around his neck, which he proceeds to fight with before going inside. "Stupid... dumb... neck trap," he said aloud. "I knew you'd look better in a tie." Sun stops his struggling and stares at the dark purple dress and bright blue bow worn by Blake, now looking like she traded her dark bags for violet eyeshadow, as she steps forward and takes him by the arm. "Sooo, does this mean we're going... together," Sun asked. "Technically, though my first dance is spoken for."

Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Blake is spun around by Yang before they courtesy to one another, and Sun comes up and takes his date's hands as Yang gestures for him to do so. She goes to hang with Ruby and Weiss (in a similar white dress as Yang's) in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself before smiling at her team. Jordan and June then go right beside them. "I told you she would come," Yang said. "Yeah," Jordan said, sighing, "But even though I show my story to you two, I still need to careful with it still. Mission successful, girls?" "Mission accomplished," Weiss said. "Now what," Ruby said, turning to them. "We party," June said as she, Weiss and Yang, go to opposite direction, leaving Ruby and Jordan. "Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now? (Upon receiving no answer, she waddles around in her painful footwear.) Stupid lady stilts!" "Not enjoying yourself," Ruby looks at the side to see Ozpin. "Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl," Ruby said, shaking her head and laugh. "Well," Jordan said, "I thought you did well on the dance floors. Well, you shouldn't spend your life on the battle field, even if you did want to." Ruby crossing her arms, looking annoyed. "Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately." "If you think about it," Ozpin said, "fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

"Or a twisted ankle," Ruby said, looking at her feet. "It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this," Ozpin explains, "Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget." Ruby smiles at the words of wisdom, but turns her head at the sound of the doors opening. Yang is back behind the podium, and smiles at the new arrivals. Mercury and Emerald. "You guys are just in time," Yang said. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," Mercury said. Jordan looks around to see a familiar face, talking with June. 'Huh...' he thought as walking towards the person, 'Is that... Atro?'

Once Jordan was near the person, he taps his shoulder, causing the person, Atro, to turn around to look at him. "Atro," Jordan said, "What are you doing here?" "I couldn't help, but to come here," he said, "I was interested in this Dance, so I came here to party." Jordan smiles, childishly, and said, "I see... Well I know you are some important figure, but I'll let it slide. So, what are you you going to do?" "I'm here to talk with your twin," Atro said, looking at June, who was checking something on the tech, "She's not that bad, to be honest, but I'm kind of interested in her. As a friend, not a in a love interest." "It's ok." Jordan looks around the students and teachers. They're looking so happy and dancing. He saw Jaune, not looking happy when heading upstairs. "Alright," Jordan said, "I'm going to check on some people, k? See you on the dance floor." Atro nods and the two part away from each other. Jordan got on the stairs, but a hand touch his shoulder and he looks at the back of him. "  
'sup, bro," Neptune said. "Hey," Jordan said, fist bumping with Neptune as the two heads up stairs, "What's up?" "The party's pretty lame, huh," Neptune said, "I mean ballroom dancing. Pfft." "Well, I thought it was cool," Jordan said, "but June was helping with Yang and Weiss, so I think she's has something up her sleeves." "Really," Neptune said, "I thought she's just some goody two shoes." "Ah pa, pa, pa," Jordan said, "Don't judge a book by its cover, mon ami (I don't know. google translate that.). She may look like it, but that doesn't mean she can fight lie any man can." Neptune nod as they're at the balcony. They both see Jaune and Neptune gestures to Jaune as Jordan waves at Jaune. "Hey, uh, Jaune, right," Neptune asked. "Yeah," Jaune said. "This party's pretty lame, huh? I mean, ballroom dancing. Pfft." "Yeah," Jaune said again, looking back out over the balcony. "Cute girls, though, huh," Neptune said, gesturing back to the dance. Jaune growls as he turns back to Neptune. "Is that all you think about," Jaune said, with an anger expression. "Huh," Neptune said. "Do you even care about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you," Jaune asked. "Whoa," Neptune said, throwing his palms up, "Where's this coming from?" "How could you just turn her down like that," Jaune said, opening his arms wide. "Wait, w-who," Neptune asked. "Weiss," Jaune said a loud. "What," Jordan said, joining in, "What happen between you and Weiss, Neptune?" "I, uh... it, uh... it just didn't work out, you know," Neptune said. "What," Jaune said, "You think that you're too cool, too many other options? Weiss Schnee asked you to the dance. What in the world could possibly keep you from go-" "I can't dance," Neptune said, looking shamefully at the ground. Jordan and Jaune look at him. "What," Jordan said. "Beg your pardon," Jaune said calmly. "I can't dance, man!" "But... you're so cool," Jaune said.

"Thank you," Neptune said, "I try really, really hard." "You would rather break a girl's heart and go to a dance alone than just admit to everyone that you can't move in rhythm to music," Jaune asked. "That about sums it up, yeah," Neptune said. "Well," Jaune said as turning back to the balcony, "I certainly feel a lot better about myself." "Please don't tell anybody," Neptune said, "Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours. I don't wanna get in your way." Jaune turns back towards the balcony, placing his palms on the stone banister. "Do you like her," Jaune asks Neptune. "Yeah," Neptune said, " I mean I don't know her too well yet, but she seems pretty cool." "Then go talk to her," Jordan said, "You don't need to have pickup lines or suave moves. You just need to be yourself." "Yeah," Neptune said, "but then-"

"Hey," Jaune said, "You don't have to look cool all the time. In all honesty, if you could be a little less cool, I'd really appreciate it." Neptune considers Jaune's advice, judging on Jordan's sound. "Yeah, okay," Neptune said. "Go talk to her," Jaune said, "I guarantee it'll make her night." "Thanks," Neptune said, approaching June, holding his fist out for a bump, "You're a really cool guy, Jaune." "Alright," Jaune said, approaching Neptune, "don't lie to my face." The two of them bump their fist and Neptune walks away. "Well," Jordan said, "that's settles one part of him. Well, if you excuse me, Jaune. Since you feel better with whatever it is, I'll be taking my leave." Jordan walks away also. Jaune sighs, before saying, "All right, only one thing left to do."

Jordan walks downstairs before he then hears a familiar music ringing into his ear. "I think I know what this is." "Party Rock, people," June yells loudly, "Let's dance this out the it out! But first, Jordan, come here!" Jordan looks over to see June as a bass player, Atro as the drummer, and an unknown person he doesn't know of playing a guitar. Jordan sighs as heading toward June. "What are you doing," Jordan said, "You know I don't want to do this."

"Oh come on, Jordy. It'll be fun. It just one song before we do something else."

"No."

"Please?"

"No, June."

"I'll stop being annoying if you do it. Please! Please! Please! Please! Ple-"

"Ok, ok," Jordan said, grabbing his own guitar, "Dance, Dance?" "Dance, Dance," June said, "Let's do that song!" Jordan chuckles. "Hit it," Jordan said. Atro start the drums and June plays the bass. Jordan goes up and sings.

'She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue'

The person him behind him starts to strum his guitar. Jordan closes his eyes as he continues to sing.

'Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "It can't get much worse"  
Vs. "No one should ever feel like..."'

That's when Jordan jumps in the air a little before slamming his feet and kept strumming.

'I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me'

Jordan jumps off the stage, landing safely. And does his dance while playing with the guitar.

'You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up it's last call,  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love'

The crowd were cheering him on, including teacher. The group was surprised that he's sing again. "Wow," Sun said, "a good guitar player. I like it." "He was playing the piano earlier," Blake said, "But this must be a good song to here to."

'Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me'

Jordan dance at the chorus. Jordan spins around with his guitar multiple times. He shows that his fun is not ending.

'Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me'

Jordan put down the guitar on the stage and went back to the dance floor as more people came to the dance floor also. He sings the last part as dancing.

'Dance, dance  
Dance, dance  
Dance, dance  
Dance, dance'

At the last 'Dance, dance,' he did the splits. Everyone applauded for the song. Jordan got up and dusts himself off before heading to Ruby. "That... was awesome," Ruby said, "Didn't know you can go all out with that song." "Uh... It may or may not be carrying away," Jordan said, "I can sometimes rock out too hard." Yang was leaning on the handrail and overlooking the festivities from a second tier as Ruby and Jordan approaches and leans on the rail. "You know," Yang said, "I think we really needed this." "Yeah," Ruby said, "and you did a great job planning it too!" "Aw thanks," Yang said, reaching to Ruby and crushing her in a one arm hug as she frails frantically, "It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too and Jordan and June did quite of a performance." Jordan was the back of his neck, embarrassed a little bit. "I-it was nothing," He said, looking away with a blushing face, "I just did, just because June was annoying a bit." Ruby stops struggling and looks down at Weiss. Neptune approaches and rubs his neck nervously. Weiss invites him to sit with her. "Tomorrow it's back to work," Yang said and chuffs. "I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us," Ruby said. Then the trio heard fits of laughter and giggles draw their attention below. "Except for that," Jordan said, holding his laughter, "Oh... god... Jaune..." From below, Jaune was wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon as he heads to Pyrrha. "I need some air," Jordan said, running to the balcony. Ruby follows him and once they are at the balcony, Jordan starts to laugh uncontrollably. "Haha! Oh god," Jordan said, laughing too hard, "I know that Jaune is a good and cool friend, but he's too funny in that dress! Hahahaha!" "Well," Ruby said, "that's quite a laugh you're having." "I haven't laugh this hard for so long," Jordan said, regaining himself, "That's like before my heart regain itself." As Jordan is now himself, Jordan notice someone running the rooftops. "Someone's heading somewhere at this night," Jordan said, before letting his hand out to the side as Farlon came out of nowhere and connects with his hand, "You want to take a look over there?" "Yeah," Ruby said, "Let's go quick."

*time skip*

-Jordan's Pov-

Ruby and I walks over to the CCT Tower. Ruby notice something when she gasp. I look over to see an unconscious guard. "I'll go on ahead," I said, before running inside. Once inside, I notice a room full of unconscious guards. "Great," I said, "Someone is trying to do something here..." "Wait up," I look around to see Ruby carrying her weapon. "You can't take your eyes off of your weapon, huh," I asked as heads to the elevator. "I need it in any way possible," she said as the door closes. I place my scroll and activate to communication room. "This may be tricky," I said, "But, let hope back up arrives. Ruby nods as the elevator opens. We step out the elevator slowly, getting ready to fight. "Hello," Ruby said, "Is anyone there? Hello?" "Come on out," I said, eyes turning red, "Surrender now."

Then, the mysterious person rises form her hiding place and step towards Ruby and I. "Excuse me," ruby said, "You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!" Before Ruby can talk even more, the mysterious person produces some Ice dust shard and sends the shard of us at Ruby and I. We blocked it all and start to attack. We start shooting, but the stranger is blocking them all, so we tried to slash at her. The stranger made some arrows and start shooting, but that's where I show my other skill. I slam my feet on the ground, making a chunk of Glass and punches the glass, making my own shards, heading towards the mysterious Stanger, but she's blocks and dodge most of it. "Fucking fuck," I said darkly, "Spiral Blade!" I create a barrier f countless swords which surrounds me and charges at her. "Iku ze," I yell as I slash at her with quick speed. She tries to fight back, but she was tiring. All my summoned swords were aiming at her, before firing at her. She dodges it, but it is interrupted by... Ironwood, who is on the nearby elevator. I was glad to see him, but as turning back to the stranger, she disappears. "Damn it," I said, putting Farlon on my back again. "What's going on here," Ironwood said. Ruby sighs a little bit before saying, "Someone is in here." "Was now," I said, "I swear something is not right here." "Well," Ironwood said, "save your breath for now, you two can explain what happened here. For now, head to your dorms and rest. "Yes sir," we both said, heading to our dorms. Now there's one question was on my mind. 

Who is that mysterious person...?


End file.
